


Crimson

by MoonShadows



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShadows/pseuds/MoonShadows
Summary: Bucky can't wait to be rid of her, but when the misfortune to protect her falls on him, will this songbird be the end of him or will she sing her way into his heart?Smut is Chapter 10 , 11, 14, and 15 so far.





	1. Crimson

“Li’l too conspicuous, isn’t it?” Bucky said softly, looming safely in a shadowy corner of the otherwise brightly lit dressing room.

“He asked for her by name. I think it’s safe.” Said Steve, hiding with him but more to be out of the way than to find solace in the shadows.

Both soldiers were watching as a flurry of SHIELD agents and beauty assistants swirled around the subject of their dismay. A young woman was standing on a dressing pedestal while assistants pulled microphone wires through her dress, hair and makeup assistants wrapped up the finishing touches and SHIELD agents attached as many bulletproof panels to her body as possible without showing through her gown.

Her floor length red gown had two large slits in the front to show off her legs, while the silk fabric had red lace flowers decorating the skirt and haltered bodice. There wasn’t much coverage to ensure her safety, but everyone tried their best.

The woman herself was eating what she could, double-fisting a burger and soda while keeping her arms up and away from her sides to allow the sea of people to reach what they needed. After handing off what was left of her meal, she wiped off any lipstick that might have been on her teeth. The two soldiers caught her eye when she scanned the room, finally free of hair and makeup stylists for the first time that night.

“Looking good, gentleman!” She called to the two men. Steve and Bucky were wearing black suits, a poor disguise for their hulking frames. Her voice got their attention and though they were hesitant, they made their way across the large room, dodging people left and right.

“We’ve got everything covered. Think you can keep him distracted for 3 minutes?” Steve asked.

She was handed a gold microphone and earpiece. “Easy. The first song is already about 4 minutes. Plenty of time.” She said, sticking the earpiece in. She was feeling confident about the whole operation and exchanged smiles with Steve. “We’re on the side of the good guys. Should be easy breezy.” She said, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

“Our side is usually more tactful than this.” Bucky said more grumpily than intended.

The woman gave a quick eye roll but left it at that, moving onto her vocal warm up.

One of HYDRA’s top commanding officers Joseph Steinberg was a regular at a private club on the upper east side of Manhattan. A young woman was hired there to waitress, but after striking up a conversation with Steinberg, she was asked to perform a song on the stage after she voiced her dreams of becoming a singer. She was a favorite instantly but was being pressured by the club to “entertain” Steinberg who was a wealthy donor. Her day job as a desk clerk at STARK Industries formed the perfect storm in recognizing Steinberg on the top MOST WANTED list and leading to an undercover stake out to bring him in, all under the pretense of his favorite waitress finally headlining a show and spending the evening with him.

Such a public stunt made Bucky uneasy. He had the abilities to find Steinberg's home and kill him in his bed. The whole thing could be done in an hour, but Steve knew this would be the only place he would let his guard down and SHIELD would have eyes on every one of his security guards, making this evening an ideal situation.

“She’s not even an agent. What if shit hits the fan?” Bucky said to Steve.

“We’ve got the place surrounded, Buck. Nothing’s gonna happen.”

“I’ll believe that when it’s over.” Bucky said warily.

Ten minutes until curtain and the woman was called to the wings of the stage. She was met by Steve and Bucky who were getting the final touches in place for the evening.

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked, a bit tense but with a smile to reassure her.

“Fine, actually. I mean, I’ll be glad when it’s over.” She said, adjusting her earpiece and fidgeting with the microphone in her hand.

“Join the club.” Bucky said under his breath. Steve elbowed him but continued.

“For safety, you’ll need a code name.”

“Okay. Uh...” She thought for a moment.

“Pain in my ass.” Bucky murmured away from her. She heard him nonetheless and glared at him before deciding.

“The Canary. They’re red.” She gestured to her dress, giving Steve a single twirl to showcase the long skirt. “And they sing.”

“Perfect.” Steve smiled, clapping her on the shoulder and speaking into the device hidden in his sleeve. “She’s The Canary.” He told the SHIELD squad. “The Canary has entered the wings. I repeat, The Canary has entered the wings.”

She looked back at Bucky who was watching their exchange, a brooding shadow over his face. He still had a bad feeling about this whole thing. Watching this woman, this girl, really, flit around Steve wasn’t bringing him any reassurances.

She approached him. “Aren’t you a ray of sunshine. Do you need a hug?” She asked sarcastically, laughing at her own joke.

“Just remember what you need to do up there, princess, and don’t get in our way.”

“Ugh, you’re the worst, Barnes. Lighten up.” She said as she passed him, taking her place near the front curtain and listening for her cue.

It was a simple enough mission. Her song was the cue to begin. The agents stationed around the exterior of the club had 3 minutes to disarm all escape vehicles belonging to Steinberg, rendering his getaway impossible. Armored vehicles closed down the only 2 streets that led out of the club during that time. A SHIELD agent was covering every single one of Steinberg’s guards and on Steve’s signal, would disarm each one, leaving Steinberg defenseless. His surrender would be a fair assumption of what was to happen next.

The cheerful club announcer danced onto the stage, beginning the evening’s festivities. He was middle aged, as thin as a rail and dressed in a grey striped suit. The crowd went wild, cheering and screaming during the ‘gratitude to our sponsors’ and ‘tip your waiters’ opening lines.

“Let’s start the show! We’ve all been waiting for this doll to finally have a set of her own. Please welcome to the stage, our server turned singer!”

The crowd cheered as The Canary entered. She looked out into the crowd and saw the club was full with patrons at every round table crowding the floor. Steinberg was front and center with his hand resting in his cane. He was clad in his white suit with his two dozen guards scanning the area, some sitting around his adjacent tables and some peppered around the large, dark room.

Bucky and Steve stood in the wings, poised and ready to strike if any trouble found them tonight. They agreed Bucky would cover The Canary (to his chagrin) and Steve would be back up and coordinate the other agents.

"I hate these suits, man.” Bucky complained, pulling on the collar of his shirt in an attempt to loosen it.

“She said you looked good, though.” Steve teased. Bucky only rolled his eyes in response.

“God I hate her. If I never see her again, it’ll be too soon.” He glared at her from his vantage point just off stage.

“You know what they say about boys who tease girls on the playground?” Steve continued, pulling out binoculars to keep Steinberg in view.

Bucky scoffed. “If the aforementioned girl sparked an impossible mission based on dumb luck and her prissy dreams of being a celebrity, I’d do more than tease her, I’d knock her out.”

Steve only chuckled. “Whatever you gotta tell yourself, Buck.”

The lights began to dim and a single spotlight landed on The Canary. The intro music began, which was Steve’s cue to set things in motion.

“Team 2 head to the rear.” He said quietly.

The Canary saw a few well dressed men and women stand to make their way towards the back. A few others staggered out in seemingly random times, though she could hear Steve in her earpiece call each team as to not rouse suspicion upon their exit.

The music grew quite for her introduction.

“Thank you so much. This first song is for Mr. Steinberg, who always believed in me.” She mentally gagged at the words, but plastered on a smile as she pointed to the man with the creepy eyes and crooked grin. “This is for you, sir, your favorite song.”

She took a breath, brought the microphone to her lips, and sang.

 _When I look at you, what I always see_  
_Is the face of someone else who once belonged to me._  
_Still I can hear him laugh,_  
_And even though that melody plays on, he's gone._

“Alright let’s go. Team 3 to your stations. Team 4, standby.” Steve said into his sleeve, quite but firm.

Bucky knew the world was spinning like mad for the agents outside, but his world seemed to stop around him. Her voice permeated every pore in his body, freezing him in place. He looked back at Steve who seemed unaffected, continuing with the plan as if nothing changed, but Bucky was unmoving. Her crystal clear voice sent shivers down his spine and for a moment, he stood staring instead of glaring at the women he was meant to protect.

 _When I look at you, he is standing there._  
_I can almost breathe him in like summer in the air._  
_Why do you smile his smile?_  
_That heaven I'd forgotten eases through, in you._

Bucky stepped past Steve now to get a better look at her. He wouldn’t let himself be drawn in but she was incredibly… distracting. He shook his head to clear himself of her but she was unrelenting.

 _If you could look at me once more,_  
_With all the love you felt before._  
_If you and I could disappear into the past_  
_And find that love we knew_  
_I'd never take my eyes away from you._

There was so much sadness in her voice when she sang. Sure, she was a spoiled, sarcastic idiot when she spoke but when she sang, she filled Bucky with every emotion she poured into each word.

“Bucky. Bucky!” Steve shook him out of his trance. “Steinberg’s on the move!”

Bucky came back to his senses, actively trying to tune her out like he usually does. “It hasn't even been a minute!”

“Team 5, are you ready?” Steve said quickly.

“Negative, Captain. We’re not in place. It was supposed to be 3 minutes-” Came one of the agents in the crowd.

“Steinberg’s moving, we can’t wait-”

A split second of shouting came before gunshots sounded in the room. The whole place broke out into a frenzy. The Canary shrieked at the sounds of guns and screaming but before she could take cover, Bucky swept her up in his arms and had her off the stage in a few strides. He put her down and she stumbled to her feet before Bucky sandwiched her between the far wall and his body.

“Are you okay?” He said firmly, looking down at her. He placed his arms on each side of her body, protecting her. Fuck, he barely got to her in time.

She could only nod her head frantically.

“We gotta get you outta here. Can you run?” He asked between responding into his sleeve to the voices in their ears.

“I need to take off my heels, but yes.” She reached down to slip the red straps off, leaving her barefoot.

“Affirmative. She’s with me.” Bucky responded to Steve on the whereabouts of their safety. He looked at her now. “We need to get back to the car, just need to get past the street. No doubt those fuckers are shooting up the front parking lot by now.”

“Bucky, I-”

“Do you remember where we parked the car? Under the overpass?” He yelled over the rounds of guns going off in the audience.

“Yes.” She confirmed.

“We need to run there. I’ll cover you.” he reached into the back of his waistband and flourished two handguns. “When we get past the back door, run like hell, understand? I’ll be right behind you.”

“O-okay.” She said unsure and frightened.

“Hey, it’s okay. We got this.” Bucky was cold but reassuring. She nodded and made her way to the back door, Bucky following closely.

“Straight pass the armored truck and to the underpass, understand?”

“Yes.” She breathed, bunching up the layers of her skirt to keep from tripping.

“Okay I’ll go first, when I say ‘clear,’ run.”

He kicked open the door to a silent night. It took him a split second to survey his surroundings and when he saw no one, he concluded the fighting was kept to the parking lot.

“Clear. Go.”

She ran like a bat out of hell towards the large black box truck where awaiting SHIELD agents waved for her. They seemed to be miles away but she kept running, looking behind her to see Bucky on her heels, eyes always scanning. She made it to the truck, running behind the rear and straight to the looming underpass that housed her safety. She heard the faint voices of the agents confirming her safety as she left them behind and pumped her legs, taking her as far away from the chaos as possible.

Each step brought the underpass closer. It stood wide and empty to Bucky’s relief. He shoved a gun into the back of his waistband to grab a small remote from his suit pocket. He pushed a few buttons and an invisible cloaking device deactivated, revealing a hidden black SUV. Some more buttons opened the front doors and she jumped into the passenger side as Bucky rounded to the driver, both closing the doors behind them.

The vehicle peeled out at the same time the cloaking device was reactivated. It drove on auto-pilot as Bucky settled into the seat, clicking his seat belt and working the dashboard screen. The yellow streetlights flashed past and they hurled down the road, swiftly dodging any cars in the way.

The Canary was gasping for air, slowly adjusting her seat belt. She looked to Bucky for a sign of reassurance but he was engaged with the screen, talking into a new earpiece he stashed in the cup holder and was now putting into his ear.

“Hill, give me an update.” He said, pressing buttons to deactivate the auto-pilot and taking the wheel.

“Get out of town. They’re looking for her.” Said agent Hill in his earpiece. “We’ve got it covered here.”

“Steve’s not answering me. Where is he?” Bucky asked, absolutely livid.

“He went after Steinberg. We got Black Widow and Hawkeye helping the agents in the club now. Don’t worry, just go.” Hill said.

“Tell him I’ll kill him when I get back.”

“Drive safe, Sargent. The Chameleon won’t let you down.” Hill said, disconnecting the call.

“Fuck.” Bucky said.

“What’s happening?” She heaved, desperately trying to catch her breath. She couldn’t hear what Maria was saying in his ear and her concern was growing by the second.

“Your bullshit is what’s happening.”

“Is Steve okay?”

“He’s going after Steinberg now.”

“Were you talking to Maria-”

“Just stop!” Bucky shouted, finally breaking. His uncharacteristic outburst made her jump in her seat. “This is your fault! Now I need to hid you somewhere until this is finished and God help me if I don’t just-” He clenched his hands on the steering wheel, nearly shattering it to pieces. “Just shut your mouth until I find somewhere to go.”

She sat in silence, slowing her breath and wiping the sweat and tears from her face. She curled up and turned her back to the horrible man beside her, watching the city pass by her window.


	2. Red Steps

Bucky was on the dash monitor non stop for the next twenty minutes, looking for a SHIELD safe house that was within driving distance when a call came through on the car system.  
  
“Steve.” Bucky answered, relieved but still irritated as hell. Hearing Steve’s name made the tired woman turn to the dash monitor to listen but Bucky kept the call on his earpiece instead of through the speakers.

“You’re both safe?” Asked Steve in a level voice.

“We made it to the Chameleon. What’s the damage?” Bucky was all business.

“He got away.” Steve said, prompting Bucky to curse emphatically.

“Well what the fuck, Steve, I told you-”

“Bucky, listen.” Steve interrupted with a concerned tone. “She’s in danger. They put out a ransom for her. Sent a picture through the network and everything.”

“Great.” Bucky rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead, trying to keep his frustration from showing. He didn’t want her hearing any of this, so he kept up the business talk. “Is the lake house near Boston safe?”

“Too close. Better go to the cabin in Pennsylvania. More remote.”

“Okay. Do we have a secure comms line?”

“Yeah, we’ll call you on the Chameleon line once we round up Steinberg’s men. Lay low until then.” Steve said. “And Buck. Behave. Don’t be so hard on her, it wasn’t her fault.” He warned.

Bucky sighed. “I will until I get back, then I’m kicking your ass.” He promised.

“Later punk.”

“Jerk.” Bucky chuckled then disconnected the call. He looked over to woman who sat intently, waiting for answers but kept silent.

“Steve’s fine.” Bucky said, clearing his throat. She only nodded slowly but stayed silent.

“We’re going to a safe house. Just a few days, most likely.” He wasn’t looking at her, couldn’t let her distract him again. She only nodded again and went back to her window, letting the tears fall silently down her face as they began the drive out of the busy town and into the quite countryside.  
  
She was in the back seat now, having crawled over the center console to reach for the duffle bag she packed in the rear cargo area. Steve had planned for every outcome of the mission and as the team was approaching the last few days before the big night, Steve recommended she and Bucky pack a bag of essentials to keep in the car in case they needed to go into hiding. She thought Steve was exaggerating but was thanking him now as she was wiping her makeup off and pulling her hair out of her face with a hair tie. Her body was aching with every move but she only winced silently, not wanting Bucky to hear she was in pain.  
  
The last few weeks were spent with Steve, Bucky, and a few other SHIELD agents to plan the operation. Steve was delightful from the beginning, listening to her ideas and engaging with her outside of the meetings, offering to take her to lunch and escorting her home when the meetings ran late. He was starting to become a great friend she could confide in, and they shared many nights laughing and sharing stories of their experiences in the city.

Bucky, on the other hand, hated her. He was silently aware of her in the meetings for the most part but glared at her every time he saw her. He declined every invitation to lunch and refused to be a part of any of her and Steve’s discussions on music or plays, opting to always train in the gym or learn to work the new tech Tony had. She once overhead him say to Steve “Stop encouraging her. She just wants her fifteen minutes of fame” after they all decided to go ahead with the mission. Bucky’s behavior made her think he was gay for Steve, but after asking him at lunch one day, Steve laughed and promptly said Bucky was indeed attracted to women, and was actually going out with one of the trainers at the gym.

Despite Bucky’s obvious disdain for her, she couldn’t bring herself to dislike him. He was distant and rude, but she thought he was hot, mysterious and maybe, with a little tender attention, she could help him work through the pain of his past. Though his bristly outburst was making it difficult to give him the benefit of the doubt on this long journey.

After two hours of driving, the snow started to fall on the passing landscape outside of their car. Bucky heard her shifting in the back seat but kept his eyes forward, growing uneasy at her unusual silence. She was always singing or talking everyone’s ears off during those wretched meetings. Her eyes always sparkled and her wide smile charmed everyone in the room. He saw right through the way she played every room she walked into, but not hearing a peep out of her this whole time made him a little suspicious.

“You okay?” He grumbled, checking for her in the rear view mirror with no luck. She moved to sit behind his seat, watching the soft powder fall onto the trees.

“’M fine.” Was all she said and he left it at that.

Two more hours brought them to an isolated cabin, looming large in the midst of a forest of trees. As the car approached the front of the cabin, the lights could be seen turning on through the large front windows and an alert came on the dash monitor, signaling the welcome package of the house which included the self ignition of the ground floor fire place and central heating to begin circulation.

Bucky parked the SUV right by the front door, turning the ignition off. He ripped his earpiece out and tossed it in the center cup holder, turning to look at her in the back seat.

“I’ll check if it’s clear, then you can go in.” He hopped out, entered the house and after a few minutes, was back in the doorway, waving for her to enter. She practically ran to the house and pushed past him, bag in hand, and right up the stairs to the nearest vacant bathroom.

Bucky did a quick check of the outside and went back out to the car. He opened the rear cargo door to fetch his bag and any tech he may need for the night which was stored in a large black bag in the rear. He tried to transfer the phone connection from the car to his SHIELD safety clearance phone but cursed when it needed 15 minutes to download the same system that was running in the Chameleon. He connected his phone to a small computer in the back, checked to see the download started, and waited.

Bucky sat under the opened hatch of the SUV, visually surveying the surrounding area and house. She would be locked up safe for at least an hour, giving him some time to relax. Hopefully, throughout their stay, he could keep enough distance between them to avoid much contact. He didn’t like how his vision tunneled when he looked at her, only seeing her bright smile and shimmering eyes. He didn’t work as well with her around, and hopefully he could keep his focus for long enough to keep both of them safe.

Bucky stood sharply, huffing. Just the thought of her pissed him off. He kicked at the snow mindlessly as he waited, thinking about the events of the day, what he could’ve done differently, how he could’ve been better. His thoughts went from memories of the room to memories of her, sparkling and commanding the stage, all eyes on her. Her voice, angelic and pure, chilled him to the core and brought a lump in his chest. The way her red dress contrasted against her skin was...stunning.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and cursing her. This whole shit show was her fault. Good men and women may well be dead and it was her fault. She was nothing but a distraction, a confection of a person with no substance and he couldn’t wait to be rid of her.

Bucky waited the entire fifteen minutes until his phone alarmed, confirming the download was complete. He disconnected his phone and packed up everything he needed in one bag, his personal bag slung over his shoulder. He closed the hatch but remembered he left his earpiece in the cup holder and opened the passenger door to grab it.

He saw some strange red patterns on the floor. He bent down to investigate, seeing the tan floor mats on the passenger side bloody with footprints splayed across the entire area. The stark red color puzzled him just for a moment until realization hit. He closed the door and opened the back door, dry blood covering the back floor mats there too.

He walked around to the driver side and saw, to his concern, bloody footprints in the snow halfway between the car and entering the house. He marched inside and closed the door behind him, dropping his bags by the front door and taking the stairs two at a time before seeing the light on in the master bedroom and hearing water running in the ensuite bathroom.

He burst through the door, releasing a giant cloud of steam and found her sitting on the counter wrapped in a towel, her hair wrapped in another towel perched on her head, and her feet in the running sink to wash away the newly opened wounds.

“You’re bleeding.” He said in his ever-present, irritated tone, though it’s unclear what he was irritated with this time.

“It won’t stop.” She hissed at the pain, trying to gently splash the water onto the cuts all over the bottom of her feet.

Bucky rushed to turn the water off, grabbed a nearby towel, and slipped one arm beneath her knees, the other around her waist. He picked her up easily and brought her to the bed, laying her down. He went to bring her feet up to inspect the cuts but she squealed, tucking the towel around closer to her body.

“Jesus, Bucky, I’m naked!” She said, using what she could to maintain her modesty. He rolled his eyes, placed her feet on the towel in his hands and surveyed the room, looking for something to cover her body.

A plush green armchair sat in the corner near the bay window with a grey throw blanket draped across the back. Bucky tossed it to her and when she was properly covered, went to look at her feet again.

The bottoms of her feet were cut and scraped from running barefoot to the Chameleon, the deeper cuts must have opened again when she ran to the house from the car. Bucky cursed himself for not noticing before. He was so caught up in the events that transpired, he didn’t think she suffered any injuries from the hectic day.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He asked, telling himself he was annoyed with her but really disappointed in himself.

“You told me not to.” She said softly, fighting the new wave of tears and looking away from him, not wanting him to see her cry. She was determined not to let Bucky see her struggle after he shouted at her. She was so numb from the whole day, it wasn’t until the hot shower that she realized the pain in her muscles was separate from the pain in her feet. She didn’t notice they were bleeding until she saw red streaks dance down the shower drain.

Bucky didn’t respond. He left her laying on the bed to fetch the first aid kit and silently bandaged her up. He applied a special ointment on the deeper cuts.

After a while, she watched him work and tried to read his face. She searched for any sign of remorse for his behavior but he was as stoic as ever.

He packed up the first aid kit, snapping the white square box closed and left as swiftly as he arrived, shutting the door behind him.

“Thanks.” She said sarcastically and moved slowly to get ready for bed.


	3. Chilly Morning

Bucky was in the shower, shuffling through his mind of everything he needed to do. He was clean, dry and dressed in a speedy 5 minutes and headed back downstairs to finish the computer set up.

 _She’s just so full of herself_. Bucky thought, though he knew this to be untrue. She didn’t say a word the whole four hour drive, just sat in the pain. It took a tough person to hold that in. He could give her that much credit.

From the moment he first saw her, he knew she was trouble. Bucky was one of the first people brought onto the mission and from what he read in the file, this girl just wanted to feel important but had no skills to actually contribute to bringing in Steinberg. She flirted with a powerful man and couldn’t handle the consequences. No need to bring the top SHIELD agents in to clean up her mess.

After a week of decisions and finally bringing her into the meeting room, his suspicions were confirmed. She was a pretty, lilting thing with a dazzling smile and a charm that fooled all of the agents in the room. She wore tight fitting clothes and distracted everyone with her friendliness, except Bucky. He saw right through her. She was a natural showman, accustomed to getting things her way and Bucky refused to play into her hand. He told all of his suspicions to Steve but he just laughed.

“Sounds like you’ve got a crush, Buck.” Steve joked and went to invite her to lunch. Once Bucky saw she had Steve wrapped around her finger, he made a point to stay as far away from her as possible until this whole circus was finished.

Now Bucky was fuming while he worked on the slim black laptop, his wet hair tied back in a rough bun. His work station was at the head of a long, large cherry wood dining table in the back corner of the house, all sorts of wires and black boxes with flashing lights littered the entire length. He made sure to stay clear of any windows while still keeping most of the exterior visible for intruders. He connected his screen to the security system in the house and clicked through to make sure each camera worked on the property.

The large, beautiful kitchen he was sitting in went unadmired, the open floor plan moving from the sitting room to the kitchen seamlessly. The sound of Bucky’s typing echoed through the cherry wood cabinets and floors. The grey speckled marble countertops along the wall housed a large porcelain sink that sat under a wide window opposite a matching island. The eight-burner stove stood proudly next to a French door fridge on the far side of the kitchen, though both went ignored by the solider in their midst.

Behind him, the sitting room was dim. A large brown leather sofa had it’s back to large glass doors. Sitting opposite were two matching leather armchairs, a classic oval cherry wood coffee table centering the whole room. A large flat screen TV hung above an electric fireplace on the far wall, the flames were roaring until Bucky connected to the AI controlling the house and set the fire to a low burn.

“Hello, Sargent Barnes.” Came FRIDAY’s familiar voice.

“Check the perimeter and interior, FRIDAY.” He grumbled, continuing his work.

“Will do.” FRIDAY scanned the cameras and exterior for movement and any heat signatures she could read, doing the same for the inside of the house in a matter of seconds.

“All clear. No one but the two of you in the house.” Reported FRIDAY.

“Don’t remind me.” Bucky scoffed under his breath, and continued to work.

 ~~~~

“Good morning, ma’am.” FRIDAY greeted.

She growled in annoyance, turning in bed and pulling the white comforter tightly around her.

“How did you know I was awake, FRIDAY?” She croaked, blinking in the new sunshine that was peaking through the long white curtains.

“Motion sensors, ma’am.” FRIDAY answered. “You haven’t eaten since arriving, ma’am. May I suggest heading down to the kitchen? Sargent Barnes is waiting for you.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” She groaned, sitting up. Every muscle protested, her body never completely releasing the tension from the events of the night before. She slowly brought her legs to the floor, wincing as she remembered the cuts beneath the bandages on her feet. She looked down at them, the white gauze wrapping the length of her ankle to just below her toes. When she began unwrapping to survey the damage, she was surprised to find most of the cuts had healed, leaving the deeper ones feeling a bit tender amongst a few bruises.

She walked slowly to the bathroom, turning the light on as she shut the door. She looked at her face in the mirror, dark circles and exhaustion evident in her battered face. She took her time getting ready for the morning, opting to pile her hair high on her head in a messy bun and dressing in a large cream sweater dress that engulfed her frame. She had left her bag on the window seat on the far side of the room opposite the door next to a large stone fireplace and admired the snow covering the trees and mountainside. She had the best view in the house and felt lucky for once to be stuck with someone who wouldn’t care about sleeping accommodations.

_Did he even sleep?_

She rummaged through her bag and realized she didn’t bring a single pair of pants, only 2 pairs of grey thigh high woolen socks, a pair of workout shorts, some sports bras and sensible panties, a few sweaters for the cold and her makeup bag and toiletries. She groaned in frustration and looked around the room for anything the last occupants left behind, though she was sure Tony converted this cabin to a safe house a few years ago after finding the property hidden in a stack of his father’s secret possessions. She searched the cherry wood dresser that stood opposite the bed with no luck, finding each drawer empty.

She huffed, conceding to just slipping on some shorts under her sweater. She worried about bleeding through her socks but not wanting to ask Bucky where he left the first aid kit, opted to wrap her feet in toilet paper and finished dressing. The woolen socks were a small comfort but did nothing for her pounding headache and hunger pains. She looked around the room and realized she couldn’t postpone it any longer and opened the door to head downstairs.

FRIDAY prompted Bucky to make breakfast as the sun rose, reminding him that normal people needed to eat more frequently than he did. He begrudgingly stood from the table, crossed the kitchen in the dim light of the morning and searched through the cabinets and fridge, finding it surprisingly well stocked for a house that was rarely used.

“Miss Potts was here about a week ago.” FRIDAY said when Bucky asked why the eggs and milk in the fridge seemed unspoiled. He was also relieved to find some bottles of beer, cured sausages, a variety of condiments, and the freezer had a few bags of frozen vegetables and chicken. There were some cans of beans, a bag of rice and an unopened container of oatmeal in the cupboards.

Bucky went to boil some water in a large pot on the stove when FRIDAY announced a call from Steve. He answered his phone and walked back to the water.

“Hey Steve.”

“Have you killed each other yet?” Steve said, his voice less worried than Bucky expected.

“What’s the deal, what happened?”

“I’m sending over the report now. Turns out someone tipped off Steinberg right before she got on stage.”

“Fuck. Well who else knows our location?”

“Just me, Tony and Agent Hill. You should be safe for the next few days.” Steve explained.

“Few days? I thought you’d wrap this up last night.” Bucky exasperated.

“He’s slippery. Don’t worry, FRIDAY is giving me updates on you two and we’ll let you know as soon as we get the all clear. Good thing Pepper was there last week or you wouldn’t have anything to eat.” Steve chuckled. “Speaking of, FRIDAY tells me she hasn’t eaten anything. Are you making sure she’s okay?”

“No one said anything about babysitting her.” Bucky grumbled.

“Is she there?” Steve asked.

“Hasn’t come down from her room yet.” He figured someone as lazy as her would be used to sleeping in.

“Well when she does, will you have her call me?”

“Fine. I’ll read the report. Talk to you later.”

“Bye, Bucky.” They hung up.

“Was that Steve?” Her voice croaked in the doorway.

Bucky turned to her suddenly, making her jump. Not many people could sneak up on him, so her sudden appearance was a surprise. They locked eyes for a few seconds but his stare made her self-conscious and she was the first to break away. She entered the kitchen slowly, searching for the lights and flicked them on.

She marveled at the large kitchen, slowly making her way past him and running her hands over the counter tops.

Bucky found himself watching her as she passed him, her body looking comfortable beneath the soft cream sweater. The grey socks went up to just below the hem, framing an innocently tantalizing part of her thigh.

He cleared his head quickly, shaking it back and forth. “Steve wants to talk to you.” He said, dialing the phone and handing it over without looking at her. He went back to sit at the computer to get away from her. “There’s food if you want to make anything. Pepper was here before so it’s all still good.” He said to her while the phone dialed.

She nodded and listened to the phone. “Bucky.” Steve answered.

“Stevie, it’s me!” She brightened, her smile and voice shining. She went on to ask him if he was hurt, how the fallout of last night happened and what to do next all while surveying the food supply.

She decided to make some congee, a favorite breakfast she’d have with her friends in Chinatown every few weeks. She poured some of the boiling water out into two mugs for some tea she found in a cupboard near the sink. While she spoke to Steve, she poured a good helping of rice into the pot and returned the lid to boil. She moved swiftly, warming the sausages in a pan and quickly poaching some eggs. After finally reassuring Steve she would be as cordial as possible towards Bucky, the whole breakfast had come together, her serving in a small bowl with a dash of soy sauce from the fridge, pieces of sausage and a poached egg on top.

All the while Bucky was working away on his computer, trying to read the report and annoyed as hell. First thing in the morning and she was already so loud.

She was laughing with Steve on the phone when she came over to him, placing a large bowl of congee with a spoon and the other mug of tea next to his computer, gently pushing away the computer wires to make room. She went back to grab a small basket filled with various sweeteners and plopped it beside his tea, heading back to grab her bowl and mug and continued talking with Steve in the front sitting room away from Bucky.

He heard her laughing and talking on the otherside of the house as he stared at the steaming hot bowl. He didn’t mean to suggest she cook for him and the small kindness was a surprise. He smelled the bowl, unsure of it’s contents but after a small bite and deciding it would be against her own interest to poison him, he devoured the whole thing. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until he tasted the saltiness of the soy sauce mixed with egg yolk and congee. It was comforting, and he went back for seconds, seeing she made extra eggs and sausages. He was eating at his computer when he heard her come back into the kitchen.

“...honestly, he’s been great. Okay, talk to you soon, bye.” She sat in the chair next to him as she concluded her call and handed over the phone, her smile lingering. “Thanks. He seems okay.”

Bucky put the phone on the table. “We don’t need to worry about him.”

“Do you like it?” She asked, nodding to his empty bowl.

He nodded. “Not bad. Thanks.” He grumbled, eyes never leaving hers. They looked at each other for a while, the tension subsiding from their exchange last night. She took at the man before her, his sharp jaw covered in a light stubble, a few of the brown hairs glowing gold in the sunlight. He wore a short sleeved black t-shirt and black jeans, his muscles bulging with every movement. He was always an asshole, but he was handsome as hell.

He looked at her, too. Her mass of hair was nesting on top of her head, a few loose pieces framing her face. She really was gorgeous, and in the light of the morning, the sun caught in her eyelashes, creating a warm glow around her eyes.

“Thanks for saving my ass.” She said a bit bashfully, looking at the floor. She was feeling better after getting some food in her. “Sorry it all went to hell.”

“They’ll fix it.” Bucky said simply, growing a tad uncomfortable at her proximity. This was really the first time they spoke, and he approached it cautiously. “How’re the feet?”

“Oh, a lot better! I meant to tell you, they’re practically healed.”

Bucky nodded knowingly. “I found an ointment from Stark. New formula. You should be fine by tomorrow.” He said. He bent down in front of her then, making his way to grab her ankle but stopped, looking back up at her. “May I?”

Bucky seemed different than usual. He normally couldn’t stand the sight of her, but suddenly he was being so considerate. She hoped it was the breakfast but still, she was a bit suspicious.

She nodded silently, letting him reach up to her thigh to remove her right sock. The fingers on his flesh hand grazed the inside of her thigh, the feeling of her soft skin impossible to imagine. He distractedly brought up his other hand but when she gasped at his touch, he whipped his hands back as if she’d burned him.

“Sorry, I-” Bucky began.

“No, no, it’s nothing. Just- just a bit cold, is all.” She stammered, trying to diffuse this new tension between them. She slipped off both socks quickly, unwrapped the toilet paper, and held both feet out for him.

He gently grabbed her ankles, turning her feet to look quickly at the cuts. “Looks fine.” He said, releasing her and sitting back in his chair hurriedly.

She slipped her socks back on and puzzled over the exchange. “So… Steve said someone tipped off the bad guys?”

“That’s what the report says.”

“Damn. What does that mean?”

“Someone who knew about the operation was playing sides. Probably works for HYDRA too.”

“Any clue who it could be?” She asked.

“I thought it might be you.”


	4. Working Girl

She stared at him, disbelieving. “Bucky.” She began. “Really? Me?”

“You have to admit the situation is pretty suspicious.”

She guffawed. “I don’t believe this!” She huffed, hands gesturing in the air in frustration. “Bucky, I-I barely know my own social security number. I work as a glorified secretary. My second job is waitressing, how could you possibly think-”

“Your lack of skills would be the perfect cover for a HYDRA agent. No one would believe a girl as useless as you would pose as a threat.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She was desperate to find the words to protest but Bucky continued.

“You’re beautiful, engaging and naturally charismatic, the perfect agent. I don’t know how it wasn’t so obvious to Steve when you waltzed into the mission but-”

“I WAS FORCED TO COME IN!” She screamed, finally at her breaking point.

“What?” Bucky asked, only slightly confused. He read her file dozens of times. Nothing indicated what she just said was true.

“It was all a mistake. I didn’t know who Steinberg was. He looked rich and I needed the tips so I talked with him a bit, said I sing on the weekends. He forced me to go on stage and sing, saying if I don’t come back and sing every weekend he was there, he’d hurt my family. When I went to Pepper for help, she recognized who Steinberg was and SHIELD forced me to keep going back, earning his trust and promising I’d sleep with him if he let me sing last night so they could finally grab him.”

Tears were pouring down her face now. “But they just fucked it up so it was all for nothing.”

Bucky sat thinking for a long while, debating whether what she said could be true.

“Did Steve know about this?”

She sniffed and wiped her face with her sleeve. “They told me not to tell Steve. Or you for that matter.”

“Who told you?”

“Nicky.” She got up to find the roll of paper towels by the sink, tore off a sheet and blew her nose.

“Who?”

“Nicky? Bald guy, eye patch? Said he worked in management.”

“Nick Fury?” Bucky asked.

“I dunno, he never told me his last name.” She came back to sit with him.

Bucky pondered, everything slowly falling into place. This sounds like something Fury would do.

“If no one else knew, who is protecting your family? Why did you go along with the SHIELD operation?”

A small smile formed on her swollen tear-stained lips. “Because I don’t have a family. SHIELD knew that but Steinberg didn’t, so I kept up the pretense and agreed to see the mission through in exchange for a job at SHIELD when it was all over.”

“So what did you talk to Steve about at lunch for all those weeks?”

“Oh, books, movies, music. He was very kind. Tried to make things feel normal for me. I think he new something was off, but it wasn’t with me.”

Bucky sat in silence, weighing the odds of her telling the truth against what she would gain if it was lie. He stood up to grab a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water from the sink. He wasn’t usually wrong. Having been trained to move and work perfectly, he was unaccustomed to inaccuracy.

Now that she had gotten everything out, she was feeling the tension between them should be addressed as well. She marched over and looked at him straight in the eye.

“You don’t believe me?”

He said nothing.

“Well I know you hate me.”

He still said nothing. His silence was maddening and this pushed her over the edge.  
  
“You may hate me, but you don’t know me. I’d rather be hated for everything I am than for something I’m not.” She said, squaring up to him. “The worst parts of me are, are-” She struggled to find the right words. “I hate tomatoes, I regret not going to Julliard, I read shameful romance books, I love chocolate but hate working out. I go to the gym anyway. I love music and theatre, I hate the heat and think Nazis should be locked up. I’m an ardent feminist but I like makeup and dresses and pretty things. I love to cook but hate doing dishes. I dream of getting a dog and despite your adamant refusal to act like a decent human being, I like you.”

He had been locking eyes with her up until that last part. His eyebrows stitched together and he cocked his head to the side. She was still angry but fought the urge to laugh at how much he looked like a puppy.

She caught him off guard and was feeling pretty pleased with herself. After he didn’t respond, she sighed the rest of her anger away and sat up on the kitchen island, still facing him.

“We talked about you every day, Steve and I.” She said, fidgeting with her hands, not looking at him. “Hell hath no fury like Steve when it comes to Bucky.” She chuckled. “He thinks the world of you and even though you’re still working through stuff, he told me the best man he’s ever known is still inside you somewhere.” She looked at him then, smiling. “That’s saying a lot since Steve is the best man _I’ve_ ever known.”

His look was still measured, careful. After a long while, all he thought of to say was “He’s a punk.”

She chuckled. “Isn’t he?” She continued to look at him. “We could be good friends, you know.” She squared up to him again. “If you were a little nicer to me, I could make you cookies. I always feed my friends.”

Bucky scoffed. “It’s not my job to make friends.” He slipped past her and made his way to the computer.

“I’m more than a job.” She said, coming over to sit next to him again.

“Not to me.” He spat, pulling up more reports from the mission.

“You said I was beautiful.”

His fingers stopped over the keyboard, his body frozen.

_Shit, she caught that._

“I was stating facts.” He said, quickly looking to her and back to his work. “S’not my opinion. You’re also useless.”

She laughed then, high and ringing. This caught him off guard and he watched her as she doubled over, clenching her sides.

“Oh Bucky.” She sighed. “Good to know what you really think of me. I’ll have you know a useless person wouldn’t have been able to whip up that amazing breakfast with such limited ingredients.” She clapped him on the shoulder and used him as leverage to stand. The touch was brief and unintentional, but he felt the warmth of her hand linger long after she left the kitchen singing a happy tune.


	5. Missions

She only managed to kill about an hour before the boredom started to settle into her bones. FRIDAY promptly told her that WIFI connections were easily traceable so the cabin didn’t have it and she forgot her phone in the chaos at the club, anyway. The TV in the living room was just for looks apparently because it wasn’t connected to any channels. She was left to find her own entertainment.

She combed through the large bookcase that took up the entire wall of the front sitting room, managing to pull a few classics to read later. She walked through the two other bedrooms upstairs and in her exploration of the house, managed to find a small room adjacent to the basement gym that was filled with food storage. She grabbed armfuls of canned vegetables and brought them upstairs, announcing her bounty to Bucky as she put them away in the cupboards.

“Why didn’t you tell me this was downstairs?” She asked cheerfully.

Bucky didn’t look up from his computer. “Forgot it was there.”

She closed the cupboard and turned to him. “I knew Tony couldn’t have had a safe house without a few provisions. Funny, he should’ve told people about it, then maybe Pepper wouldn’t have needed to get all this stuff when she was here.”

Bucky only nodded but continued working.

Taking his silence as a dismissal, she went to read in the front room, opting to open Little Women and managing to pass a few hours before taking a tea break.

She hummed lightly as the water was boiling, a pleasant sound but one Bucky was accustomed to tuning out. She was annoying but at lease he always knew where she was. Her voice was like a bell on a cat, always alerting everyone to her whereabouts.

“Would you like a cup?” She asked after watching him for a few minutes and him not looking up at her once.

“No thanks.” He said curtly.

She let him be and went back upstairs to her room, tea in hand, and went to her bathroom. She was glad she managed to pack some face masks and a bottle of nail polish in her toiletry bag and began a mini pampering session.

Bucky was contacting Steve through a secure messaging system on the computer about everything she said about Fury and the mission while simultaneously managing his own report on the night before. He was grateful for the work since now he could hear her singing upstairs doing God knows what and as much as he hated to admit it, he liked the sound.

Her voice was flowing down the staircase and into the kitchen, the upbeat tune relaxing him. He checked the time and realized he hadn’t moved in a few hours. He stood and stretched, groaning at the sound of his bones cracking. Bucky got a quick refill of water and was back at his computer when Steve returned his message.

CA: _Better stay at the cabin until we get to the bottom of this. Maybe HYDRA made it’s way up to Fury. Do you have enough food and water for 3 more days?_  
  
JBB: _Yes. For a few weeks if needed. But please God don’t take that long._

CA: _I’ll call soon, but the line may not be safe. Careful what you say._

Bucky grabbed his phone and went up the stairs easily finding her on the floor of her room, door wide open, white sheet mask on her face and crouching forward to paint her toes, singing happily.

“Can I come in?” He asked, hovering by the door.

“Of course! What’s up?” She asked, setting aside the bottle of pale pink polish and looking at him.

“Just messaged Steve. He thinks HYDRA might have infiltrated SHEILD and said to lay low for a few days, maybe a week. He’s gonna call us soon. Anything you need taken care of in the city?”

She thought for a second. “Nothing comes to mind. I live alone so other than a few house plants dying and my job with Pepper, I’m good.”

“Okay good, this may be the last chance we can talk to him in a while so-”

The phone rang and Bucky answered quickly, putting the phone to his ear.

“Hi Steve.”

“Hey, Bucky! Buddy! How’s your romantic getaway from the city? You two love birds having a good time?” Steve sounded unnaturally cheery.

“Uhh, yeah. A blast.” Bucky said suspiciously.

“Great, great, great. Hey, my friend Nicky said she watched this awesome movie recently about a guy who works at a club and loves seafood, eats calamari all the time.” Steve said, his tone teasing but tense.

“Oh I think I heard of it. Is there a scene where he’s dancing in a grey suit?” Bucky said, catching on quickly.

“Yeah, I can’t remember the actor’s name though. Tall, skinny fella. We’ll all have to watch it when you both get back.” Steve said.

“Sure, us and Nicky. How is she, anyway?”

“Nicky’s good. She’s been doing a lot of work with the peace core. Doing a lot for the good guys.” Steve was talking quickly now, sounding distracted.

“Good to hear.”

“Well hey, enjoy each other. Have fun and don’t call me. The work will be here when you get back and the connection on this phone has been a little buggy, I’ll need to have tech support check it out.”

“Okay Steve. Be safe out there.”

“You two relax, now. Must be warm there in Miami.” Steve said.

“Palm trees are swaying, my friend.” Bucky responded, and they both hung up.

“What the hell was that?” She asked, confused as she took off her and tossed it in the bathroom sink.

“Do you know the man who introduced you at the club? Before you went onstage?”

“Never saw him before in my life.” She said quickly, still confused.

“Damn.” He said, turning away from her and heading downstairs. She followed closely.

“Why didn’t you let me talk to him?” She asked.

“The phone line might be compromised. Steve was talking in code. I couldn’t risk you blowing it in case someone was listening.”

“Can’t you just message him on the computer?”

Bucky went back to his seat at the head of the table. “It takes a lot of effort to send through that messaging system without being traced, and it has a few levels of encryption too. But we got what we needed. We’ll stay here for a few days and Steve will send a message when they track that guy down.”

“Are we safe here if SHIELD is compromised?” She asked, a bit scared now and plopping into her usual seat.

“Should be fine. We think it’s the work of a few, not the entire organization so we still have a few allies on our side. We’ll be okay.” The was the closes he’d ever been to reassuring her, and she appreciated his effort.

That calmed her for now and she sat quietly, thinking of what’s to come. They’d be stuck together for a few days. Maybe she could crack his mysterious exterior and make a bit of progress on the personal mission Steve set for her as well?  
  
“Well I’ll make dinner.” She went and opened the cupboard fueled with new inspiration to cook. “How does some chicken, beans and rice sound?” She looked over her shoulder to him.

Bucky nodded, and she began her own work.


	6. Salt

The smell of roasted chicken wafted through the house as Bucky was staring out of the back glass doors toward the setting sun. FRIDAY’s voice came over the speakers. “Sargent Barnes, it’s past the top of the hour. Shall I sweep the perimeter?”

“Yes FRIDAY, perimeter and interior, please.” He made his way back to his computer to watch the cameras cycle through on his screen.

FRIDAY gave the all clear. “No intruders but the forecast shows a massive snow storm heading this way tonight.”

“Thanks FRIDAY, I’ll take it from here.” He said, continuing his work and dismissing the weather warning. He missed silence, the clicking of the keys on his keyboard being the only sound he used to hear. Now he was battling the woman who was singing _I Wanna Dance With Somebody_ at the top of her lungs while dancing in a way that would dry her newly painted toe nails. He meant to glare at her but he was beginning to enjoy her company, as annoying as it was.

She was now flitting from a pot to the sink to the cupboards, searching for something. After a bright “Ah-ha!”she tried to reach to the top cupboard for some spices.

He watched as she comically jumped up to reach a small tumbler of salt, stretching from her tip toes, still unable to reach. He stood quickly and marched right up behind her, reaching the salt easily.

She felt a large warm wall approach and stop behind her. She froze and watched as Bucky’s metal arm came up past her head and grabbed the salt. She slowly turned to him as he brought it down, holding it in front of her.

Her breath caught in her throat at his proximity, his broad chest being so close made her blush. She looked up into his stoic face, slowly reached up and took the salt from his hand.

“Thank you.” She breathed, overwhelmed by his shining eyes, flushed lips and long hair framing his face.

“You’re welcome.” He mumbled and stalked back to his seat.

She turned her back to him quickly, relieved to feel him go. She clutched the salt to her chest and felt her heart pounding against her hand. She felt her face, wondering if she was getting a fever or if the stove was just uncomfortably warm and went on to season the food.

Dinner was ready in just a few minutes, and she brought their plates to the dining table.

“There’s not much I can do with what we have, but I tried my best.”

They ate the chicken, black beans and white rice together while she chatted to him about everything and nothing. He nodded a few times but didn’t say much, content in watching her animated face and hands as she told stories of crazy people on the streets or what Steve told her about Bucky and their glory days.

After Bucky cleared the dishes, he sat back at his computer while she read on the couch behind him. She found a few stray pillows and throw blankets and was perfectly content with her reading nook.

Twenty minutes of pure silence passed to Bucky’s delight before a loud gasp destroyed it all.

“Oh my god, Bucky! Have you slept?” She asked, flying off the couch and coming to stand next to him.

“I’m fine.” He said, unsure where the outburst came from.

“No, no no. You have to sleep. Steve made it my one and only job to make sure you sleep.” She said, ushering him to stand up and after a quick debate of where to put him, she decided to steer him toward the couch.

“Here is fine.” She said, patting the pillows and arranging the blanket to form a makeshift bed on the couch. “You can go upstairs to the other bedroom but if you feel better about sleeping here, I can sit and watch the computer.” She patted him on the shoulders to encourage him to sit. He did begrudgingly.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. You don’t know what to do.” Bucky said, making his way to stand but she only shoved his shoulders down again, forcing him to stay.

“We got it, don’t we, FRIDAY?” She called.

“Yes ma’am, I will sweep the perimeter and interior at the top of every hour. Motion sensors and heat signatures are on full blast while Sargent Barnes takes a much needed break.”

“Good!” She nodded, looking back to him. “You need to sleep, even if it’s just for a few hours.”

Bucky hesitated, weighing the options of leaving her alone and the chances of the enemy discovering the cabin. He was going on 64 hours of no sleep and he really could use the rest.

“Fine, but only for 4 hours. And you wake me if anything seems suspicious.”

She nodded and waved him away, going to sit at the computer.


	7. Breaking Point

Bucky woke to his metal arm through the coffee table. He broke it in half, large chunks of wood littering the floor.

“Bucky.” He heard her say in a tone that was level, calm and stern. She was crouched behind an armchair in front of him, a gun drawn and steadily pointed at him.

“Are you awake?” She asked, her voice clear.

He stood up slowly in a daze, disoriented by the darkness. He went to make his way to her, his eyes unfocused and stumbling slightly.

“Sargent Barnes, put your hands in the air!” She said standing up behind the chair and keeping a steady hand on the gun pointed at him.

He did as he was told, squaring his body to her and looking at her, the caution in her eyes laser focused on him.

“Are you alright?” She asked him slowly, gauging his lucidity.

“Yes.” He grumbled, looking at the woman before him. Gone was the dancing girl who was cheerful and bright. She was all focus, power, strength. She was unwavering, holding the gun with a practiced stability.

“I’ve been instructed to confirm you’re in your own right mind before disengaging, Sargent.” She commanded.

“I’m fine.” He said.

“What happened.” She demanded more than asked.

“Nightmare, probably.” He spat. Dammit, he hadn’t had a nightmare in months.

This answer seemed to satisfy her. The tension released in her shoulders and she lowered her gun. “Night terrors, more like it. You were fighting and screaming for about 5 minutes before smashing that table.” She said lightly but still cautiously. “I was told they might be bad.”

He looked around the room then, kicking the wood pieces away from his feet as he sat back on the couch, rubbing his face with is hands. “Steve told you?”

She moved to sit in the chair that was between them, careful not to step on any wood shards. “Only that you hadn’t had them in a while, and you don’t respond to your surroundings so he told me to make sure you know what’s happening.” She disassembled the gun in her lap. “It was Nat who taught me how to approach you.”

“Why don’t you just tell me to fuck off?” He snapped his head up, eyeing her. “Why bother? I could’ve killed you!”

He stood then, angry at her, embarrassed and disappointed in himself. “God, you’re so naïve! You sound like a crazy person, you know. Always smiling, always dancing. It’s enough to drive anyone up the fucking wall. A normal response would be to run and hide, but you stand and fight. You’re a lunatic.” He stood and walked over the shattered table, looming above her. “You’re no match for me, you know. I could snap your pretty little neck like a twig.” His voice was low, eyes dark with the simmering anger that threatened to overflow again.

“You don’t scare me, Bucky.” She nearly shouted, standing now and squaring her body to his. “I thought I could do this, but I can’t!” She crossed the room, going to stand behind the long couch. “I was asked to help you!”

“…What…” He said, looking at her disgustedly and unbelieving.

“After they let me in on the mission meetings, Steve thought I could help you since you refused to go to any therapy and clearly NOT working through your shit. So I accepted, hoping if someone treated you like a person instead of the recovering and scary Winter Soldier, it would do you some good but I was wrong.”

He was staring at her, but said nothing.

“I’ve had so much patience with you, James Buchanan Barnes, turning a blind eye to your attitude these past few weeks, trying to stay positive but this is it. I’ve had it. You do not want help, you didn’t ask for my help. I don’t care if I disappoint Steve, I’m not doing this anymore.”

“What did Steve think you could do, anyway?” His words were venomous.

“Honestly, I have no idea anymore. Maybe he thought we could be friends. Maybe he thought you liked me more than you actually do. Whatever it is, it’s over. Fuck you, fuck SHIELD. I’ve tried so hard to see the bright side of this, make the most of it but-“ She threw her hands up exasperated. “I was stupid enough to trust him.”

A small laugh of frustration bubbled inside her. “I don’t know why I thought I could help, either. Maybe I see my pain in you. Maybe if someone had shown me kindness when I was struggling after I lost my family, I wouldn’t be as messed up as I am now. Maybe I just think you’re hot. But you’re not my problem anymore, Barnes.” She turned to leave. “Oh by the way, the power went out while you were sleeping. FRIDAY will fill you in.” She went upstairs, closed the door to her room, and allowed the tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some smutty smut smut in a few chapters! Nothing like some sexual tension to lead to some exploding smut!


	8. Snow and Fire

The backup generator could either power the house or the tech, not both. After making sure it was up and running, Bucky went to clean up the mess he made in the living room, her words swirling in his head.

 _Damn Steve, what was he trying to pull? Bastard is lucky I can’t call him now._ He thought, piling the wood scraps in a corner. Was this whole thing just one big plot against him? It certainly wasn’t very effective. He’s had trained assassins after him numerous times, this girl would hardly pose a threat.

But there were things about her he couldn’t fight against. Her unrelenting optimism, though irritating, was constantly present under the extreme pressure of the situation. That is a strength Steve probably thought Bucky could benefit from being around. He may have been right, but if her words were any indication, Bucky knew now it was most likely a coping mechanism to deal with the shit in her life.

After he cleaned what he could, he brought the computer and a backup charger over to the couch to be a little more comfortable. He didn’t really need to keep constant surveillance, since the weather really would be hell to drive through to get to them, but he needed the distraction.

He sat for a few hours watching the screen. After he was certain it would be near impossible for anyone to surprise them through the storm and FRIDAY’s surveillance, he found a book from the front sitting room and began to read. He was a few chapters into The Count of Monte Cristo when his mind went to planning his demands for an explanation from Steve and turning the events of the past few weeks in his head when he received an alert from FRIDAY.

“Sargent Barnes, I’m to alert you of extreme temperature changes. Internal temperature of the house has reached 45 degrees F, 7 degrees C.”

“The heat’s not on. What do you expect me to do?” He said, perfectly comfortable in his t-shirt and jeans.

“This low temperature would be extremely uncomfortable for most people, sir. Perhaps you should check on the guest in the master bedroom?”

“She’s not a guest, FRIDAY. She’s a two faced, lying, scheming-“

“Nonetheless, sir. I’m being prompted to address the temperature as Captain Rogers is aware of the power outage.”

“Tell him to kiss my ass, while you’re at it.” He huffed, knowing the message would take ages to send.

“I’ll pass that along.” FRIDAY said, going silent.

Bucky stormed upstairs and though hesitant at first, knocked softly on her door.

She opened it shivering, wrapped in every possible blanket she could find. “What.” She snapped, drawing the pile of blankets closer around her.

“You’re cold.”

“No shit, Sherlock, the heat’s out.” She glared.

Bucky looked around the room for options.

“We can build a fire.” He said, entering the room and inspecting the fireplace.

“They’re electric.” She sniffled, her face a pale from the cold.

“This one’s not. Stark said something once about keeping some old while bringing in the new when remodeling this place.”

Her teeth started chattering. “I guess we have a use for what’s left of that t-t-t-table downstairs.”

He smiled at her and made his way downstairs to gather the wood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is Chapter 10! Do you want to read it?


	9. Confessions

She was beginning to regret letting him into her room, still seething from their exchange. She glared at his back as he crouched down to start the kindling. He was unfazed by the cold, infuriatingly comfortable in his shirt and jeans.

“You don’t have to bother, Barnes.” She said for the fifth or sixth time, teeth chattering. “Just get outta here and leave me in peace.”

He only continued with the fire.

“Just, fucking j-j-just go.”

He shook his head, not looking at her. “It’s the least I can do.”

“What?” She asked annoyed, hopping from one foot to the other, shivering.

A small flame began spreading to some bigger pieces of wood. The fire slowly started growing, smoke flowing neatly up the chimney.

Bucky stood and faced her, hands in his pockets.

“Look, I’m-“ He stumbled on his words, bashfully rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t do…this.”

“What’s “this”?” She asked, eyeing him suspiciously as she stepped closer to the fire, desperately rubbing her hands to warm them.

“I guess, I’m just… I’m sorry. “ He huffed, growing more frustrated. “For being an ass. I have no experience in dealing with… feelings. Not since getting back.”

He went to make the pile of wood neater, stacking them against the wall next to the stone fireplace.

“I can do this for you, then I’ll leave you alone.” Bucky said.

She considered his apology as she watched him. “That’s no excuse, you know.” She said, watching the fire as it slowly grew and enveloped more wooden shards.

He looked up at her.

“For being a total douche. You “not knowing how to deal with feelings” is not a pass to be horrendous.”

She braced herself for another fight, but he only nodded.

“I know.” Bucky stood and faced her.

“And a fire hardly makes up for all the bullshit you’ve been hurling at me these past few weeks.” She felt herself getting riled up again.

“You’re right.”  
  
“You’re the worst man I’ve ever met.” She fired, her anger bubbling.

Bucky agreed. “I’m less than a man.”

“You can fuck off straight to hell, too!” She shouted, shoving him away from her. He only stepped back slightly, but allowed her to pound her fists into his chest, the small hits weak from her freezing hands. She went on, taking her anger out on him until she grew tired, slowing her undamaging assault.

“You don’t deserve a friend like Steve.” She huffed, glaring up to burn her words into his eyes.

“I never did.” He agreed again, leaving himself open to whatever she chose hit him with next.

“Ugh, why aren’t you fighting back?!” She screamed, hitting him again and knowing she wasn’t even bruising him.

“Because I deserve it.” He said solemnly.

“We finally agree on something.” She spat, leaning down to grab the blanket that fell from her shoulders and going back to warming herself. She turned away from him, huffing.

“Is that it?” He asked, his voice soft.

“What, do you want me to slap you or something?” She scoffed.

“Or kick me, at least. You’re more than entitled.” He said, turning his body to her and opening his arms to give her a clear shot.

“As if I could actually hurt you, Barnes.” She rolled her eyes. “I wish I could just psychologically torture you. Maybe I’ll just sing in your ear every minute of every day we’re stuck here and drive you crazy.”

“I’d love that, you have a beautiful voice.” He said simply, falling into the vulnerability that exposed him when he let his guard down.

She looked at him, eyes blinking in confusion. “Nice try. You’re still an ass.”

He nodded, glad to hear her dish out what he deserved. “Anything else I can do for you before I get outta here?”

She still eyed him suspiciously. “I’d like to bring the bed in front of the fire. It’s freezing over there.”

With her help, Bucky ended up only bringing the mattress over, settling it on the floor in front of the fireplace. “Okay. You know how to tend to a fire?” His final question before leaving the room.

“No, but how hard could it be?”

“You could burn the place down if you aren’t careful…”

“Well damn, Bucky, what am I supposed to do?”  
  
He thought for a moment. “I could watch the fire and you can sleep?” He offered.

“Ew, and you can watch me sleep? No thank you.” She said, throwing the pillows back onto the mattress.

“I wouldn’t try anything.” He said honestly.

“I… I didn’t say you would. You’re not that kind of guy, Bucky. Mean, but not rapey.”

He chuckled a little. “It would be the safest option. Honestly, I’m trying to make it up to you...” He offered in earnest.

“Hmm, fine but no assholery when you’re in this room, deal?”

He chuckled again. “Deal.”

Bucky brought his laptop and portable charger from the kitchen, keeping an eye on the security cameras as he set up next to the mattress for the night. He settled himself between the wall and the mattress, close enough to tend the fire but giving enough room for her not to feel crowded.

She was sitting on the edge of the mattress wrapped in a grey fleece blanket over her head, her arms and legs extended towards the fire. She had already slipped her grey socks back up her legs, trying desperately to get warm.

“Do you want to sit up here?” She offered, patting the space next to her. “It’s warmer.”

“M’not cold.” He answered. “But thank you.”

“C’mon Bucky. It’s fine.” She said, scooting herself over to make more room. “The floor’s got to be killer on your butt.” She teased.

He playfully rolled his eyes but crawled over and sat up on the edge of the mattress beside her.

Bucky looked at her, seeing a young woman who he’s treated so horribly still be so kind to him. She really was very generous with her kindness, and despite trying to crush her spirits, she sprung back against his every effort to push her away. He could never make it up to her, but he could still try his best. No one would believe her if she claimed he was nice, anyway.

There was a silence between them, one she didn’t feel obligated to fill anymore. She enjoyed the heat and watched the flames dance, slowly thawing out.

“What happened to your family?” He asked after a while.

She looked over to him, searching for any sign of mocking in his face, but she was only met with a soft, inquisitive look.

“They died. Car crash.” She said simply, shrugging. “Been on my own ever since.”

“How old were you?”

“Thirteen.”

“Shit. Sorry.”

She shrugged again. “It’s okay. Obviously, I grew up to be a well-adjusted adult.” She laughed sarcastically.

Silence again. When she sensed he wouldn’t continue to pry, she began.

“Sorry for… everything. For planning with Steve to fix you. You don’t need fixing.” She said. “I’ve kept a lot of things from you and I’ve spilled them all.” She laughed. “Maybe I’m not cut out for this agent stuff.”

“Yeah, you’re pretty much 0 for 2 in the mission department.” He chuckled.

She laughed again. “You were hardly a mission, Bucky. A project, if anything.” Her laughter faded. “Don’t be mad at Steve, though. He only did it because he cares so much about you.”

Bucky scoffed, “No, he thinks I have some schoolyard crush on you. That’s probably why he roped you into this scheme.”

Her laughter rang through the room. “Do you?” She asked playfully.

“Maybe.” He said not-so teasingly. “I mean, I don’t have crushes. I’m no teenager.”

“Last I heard, you were dating some hot trainer at the gym.” She said wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

He barked a laugh, the first one she’s ever heard from him. It was pleasant, rough and brought an easy charm to him she rarely saw. “We went on one date. Didn’t end well.” He said, elbows resting on his knees. “Had to change gyms, actually.”

“Did she scare you away?”

“Thought you were gonna say I scared her away.”

“You’re not scary.”

“I can be.”

“Not to me.”

“Well you’re a freak.” He bumped his shoulder against hers teasingly.

“Hey, a lady in the streets, a freak in the sheets.” She winked and laughed. “What happened?”

Bucky huffed a sigh, remembering the train wreck of a date. “She was just… too… modern. With her “online presence” and constantly taking pictures, it was too much.”

She nodded understandingly. “I guess things were pretty different back in your day.”

“Not to mention I’m pretty messed up.”

“We’re all messed up.” She countered encouragingly. “Instead of dealing with stuff, I just, like, ignore it.” She turned to look at him. “Ignorance is bliss. Not the best way to address the problems in life but it keeps me happy. And sane.”

“So this-“ He gestured to her face. “Is all just a front?”

“Oh yes, I’m wildly unhappy.” She said enthusiastically.

He chuckled. “Me too.”

“Aren’t we a pair of miserable old goats.” She laughed.

“Speak for yourself.” Bucky teased. “But seriously, you should talk to someone. Ignoring your problems and shit can’t be good for you, Miss Billy Goats Gruff.”

She playfully shoved his shoulder. “You’re the goat, not me!” She laughed. “But you should too, Bucky. No normal person can go through what you’ve gone through and make it out in one piece.”

“I definitely didn’t, and I’m not even normal.” His eyes sparkled in the fire light, his smile warm and sweet.

“Eh, normal is overrated anyway.” She said, smiling back at him.

They sat for a while, comfortable in the silence.

“So, I guess you knew something was up, huh?” She finally asked.

“What, you, the beauty, trying to befriend the beast?”

She nodded.

“I had a hunch. Mostly, I just hated how comfortable you were in any room, with anybody. I thought it was suspicious.”

She laughed. “Bucky, I was nervous out of my mind!”

“I see that now, but when I first met you, I thought you were trying to work your way into getting a free car or something. You had Steve wrapped around your finger from the moment we met you.”

She considered this for a moment. “Steve took pity on me. I mean, I’m average at best, swept up in an unlucky situation surrounded by super heroes. I had to fake it to make it, Buck.”

“Well you were stunning the whole time.” He said seriously, taking in her beautiful eyes.

She looked right back at him. “And you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever seen.”


	10. Whispers In The Dark

He turned towards her, grabbing her hand. “You wanna know why I was such a dick?”

She nodded.  
  
“You distract me.” He confessed fully. “You shine, and it’s blinding.” Looking into her face was like looking at the sun but he couldn’t will himself to look away.

“That’s still no excuse, Bucky.”

He hung his head. “I know.”

“Then why?” She asked.

“You are everything I used to be.” He was finally laying it all out. “I was charming with the ladies, swept them off their feet. After I got back and tried to start over, I was nothing but a shell of a man. I threw myself into work, learning all the new tech and getting back in the field, grinding the days away.” He buried his face into his hands. “And then I meet you, and you’re beautiful, funny, friendly, charming the pants off every guy in every room you enter, and I couldn’t get anywhere near you.”

“We invited you to lunch with us plenty of times...” She interjected.

“Yeah but the old me would have been able to go with you. To flirt with you, talk to you, kiss you. I can’t do that anymore. They killed the man I was and there’s no way to get him back.”

“You _save_ people, Bucky. What do I do, sing? Hardly a candidate for the Nobel Peace Prize.” She said, unsure about what she was trying to accomplish. She didn’t like hearing Bucky being put down, even if it was himself doing it. Maybe Steve had rubbed off on her.

He shook his head. “Your voice...” He hesitated. “At the club, I almost didn’t make it to you in time because your voice… stopped me in my tracks.” He put his flesh hand on top of hers. “You could change the world with that voice.”

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, suddenly too bashful to look in his eyes. She pulled her hands away, bringing them up to her cheeks to hide her blush. “Nice try, Barnes. Did you forget you hate my guts?” She looked back at him. “I think your flirting hasn’t gotten rusty at all.”

“I never hated you, not really.” He squared his shoulder to her. “I really am sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?”

“It’s even weirder when you’re nice! Stop it!” She tried to sound stern, but her smile gave her away.

“I can be more than nice.” He offered, a sly smile on his lips.

“Oh really?” She said intrigued. “Can you be nice and naughty?”

“I can be naughty if you want.” He said, leaning into her. “I can be anything you want. I’ll do anything you want.”

She leaned into him then, her face close to his but keeping her hands in her lap. “Hmm, could you touch me?”

“I could.” He said, hovering his mouth over her lips but not kissing her.

“Could you kiss me?” She whispered, moving her mouth up to his ear.

“I could.”

“Could you play with my pussy?” She dared, whispering tantalizing offers in his ear.

He groaned, the sound low in his chest. “I could.”

“Could you kiss and lick me until I’m wet and dripping?” She breathed, getting excited.

“I could have you riding my face all night.” He offered, his voice a low rumble in his chest.

“Mmm, could you fuck me?” She asked, pulling back to look into his eyes.

He looked at her, searching her eyes for the answer she wanted. “If you wanted me.”

“I do.”

He lunged forward quickly, snatching her head in his hands. His lips moved over hers hungrily and she fell onto her back on the mattress, Bucky hovering above her. She tasted sweet, her lips wet as he swept his tongue out to taste and feel her softness.

“Bucky-” She sighed, hands roaming over his chest and nails softy scraping at the stubble on his face.

His lips molded so easily to hers, the warm softness deliciously tantalizing and his taste made her moan in his mouth.

He pulled back a bit, laughing softly. “Don’t do that.” He said, moving to lean on his metal arm and bringing his other hand to caress her face.

“Do what?” She huffed, her chest rising with every breath.

“Make those sounds.” He said, kissing her cheek, the tip of her nose, and then the other cheek. “You’re driving me crazy.”

She reached up to catch his hand in hers, kissing the inside of his palm. “I already drive you crazy.”

“Mmm, but this is the good kind.” He kissed her again, this time sliding his tongue gently into her mouth. He teased her lips and tongue, working to hear her sinful sounds again.

She was open and wanting, savoring the feeling and taste of him. His invasion of her senses was overwhelming and she let out a small sigh of pleasure as his tongue slowly teased her lips.

Her moans went straight to his cock. Bucky could feel it twitching in his pants, hardening almost instantly. The strain against his zipper quickly became uncomfortable, and he came back onto his hands to hover over her.

She opened her legs and grabbed his hips, grinding her core into his. She felt his hardness through his jeans and the feeling of rubbing her clit and lips against his growing shaft felt so good, she almost came right then.

“Umph, Bucky. God, you feel good. Mmm.” She moaned, encouraging him to grind into her harder by pulling his hips even closer to hers.

Bucky growled, rolling his pelvis into her heat. He reached around and grabbed her ass, massaging her supple cheek in his hand. “Fuck, I’ve always wanted to get my hands on you.” He said, giving her a light spanking before rubbing again.

“My boobs aren’t so bad either.” She said, huffing and out of breath. She smiled up at him and sat up to peel her sweater off, tossing it away from the flames. “It’s getting a little hot in here.”

Bucky looked down, taking in the perfection that was laying before him. Her breasts were beautiful, her nipples hard. He took a hardened nub in his mouth and teased her, flicking his tongue against one and then the other, causing her to writhe under him and moan loudly.

“Oh that’s so, so good.” She drawled, her words melting into cries of pleasure.

Bucky replace his mouth with his fingers, gently pinching her beautiful nipples and taking handfuls of her supple breasts. “You’re beautiful.” He said simply.

“Mmm, you’re wearing too much.” She breathed lustfully, moving to slip his shirt over his head.

He stood quickly, peeling his shirt and pants off in seconds. She watched him undress, her eyes clouded with a lustful gaze as she roamed over his body, taking in every muscle as he moved. She gave him a look of annoyance when he kept his black boxer-briefs on. He winked and fell back on top of her to reclaim her mouth with hungry kisses.

She sat up, pushing him to lay down as she moved to straddle him.

Her black cotton panties were soaked through, and she wiggled on his hips before finding his hardness and started to grind down, loving the feeling of him through his black boxer briefs.

His hands played with the hem of her socks, fingers gripping her thighs as he watched her glorious hips grind on him, her body moving in a rhythmic wave.

“Shit, Buck.” She exclaimed as both his hands came up to caress her breasts. Before he could pull away, she grabbed his hands to keep them on her. “Just a little cold, Buck.” She reassured him, squeezing his hands against her breasts to encourage him to keep going. “That feels so good. Mmm.”

Her words made him growl and he flipped her again onto her back easily. He lowered his head to bring her nipple into his mouth again. His hand traveled down to her core. He practically ripped her panties off and was now teasing her entrance with his flesh hand.

Her hips bucked up, responding to his touch. She was dripping wet, her arousal coating his fingers easily. “So beautiful.” He said, playing with her clit under his thumb, circling it and watching her squirm under his hand. “You like that?”

“God! Yes Bucky, it feels amazing. Mmm, can you use your fingers?”

“I am, doll.” He teased, slowly running his fingers along her folds, deliberately staying only at her entrance.

She cried out in pleasure, frustration, and another level of arousal. He never called her that before, and the effect of the pet name was absolutely stimulating.

“Bucky, please. I want your fingers inside me.” She begged, her desperation beautifully displayed on her face.

He watched her closely as he slipped a single digit inside her core. The feeling of his finger stretched her walls, and she felt full instantly at the small act. She moaned his name, prompting him to withdraw his finger and slide it back in again, starting a slow rhythm.

“How’s that, love? You like my fingers fucking you?” He cooed in her ear, relishing the look of sheer pleasure on her face made better by the glow of the fireplace.

“Mmm, yes, yes, yes. Oh that’s good, Buck. Mmm call me that again and I might just come.” She breathed, eyes boring into his.

“Call you what? love?” He asked, finger quickening as he felt her walls begin to tighten.

“No, no, before that.”

“Doll?” He asked, loving the smile on her face when she heard it. Her hands searched desperately for something to hold onto, feeling her orgasm building.

Bucky slipped another finger into her dripping pussy, his ears filling with music as she cried out again.

“God, yes, Buck, yes! Oh hearing that just makes me, uumph-”

“Come, doll. I wanna hear you.” He pumped his fingers as fast as he could, feeling her walls clench around him as she rode her orgasm out on his hand.

She came down with a smile but Bucky didn’t stop. He kept pumping his fingers inside her, loving the feeling and teasing her folds with his fingertips.

She gave him a languid kiss, drunk from her pleasure, and rolled him back over so she laid on top of his chest.

Her hand came down and rubbed his shaft through his boxers, happy to find him still standing at attention. She bent down between his legs and kissed him gently. “Can I?” She asked him, kissing his cock again.

He nodded enthusiastically, lifting his hips so she could peel off his boxers. She marveled at his cock, the large vein and throbbing tip making her mouth water. She slowly grabbed his shaft in hand, licking a long line from the base to the tip and rubbing the hot head along her tongue. His cock jumped at her ministrations, and after a few agonizing teases, she finally took him in her mouth. She loved the feeling of him in her mouth, first using her lips on his tip, then gradually coming down to take him in her throat. He felt great filling her whole mouth and she loved bobbing her head up and down, feeling his tip hit the back of her throat again and again.

Bucky hissed at her attention, his hands moving to hold her hair back so he could watch the show in his lap. He cursed the pleasure her mouth gave him and fought to keep his hips still so he wouldn’t choke her.

“Fuck, doll, yes.” He hissed, watching her. She looked up at him with a smile, loving the pet name.

“Doll, you’re so good at that. Taking my cock. Such a good girl.” He cooed, caressing her hair.  
She came up for breath, smiling while she pumped him in her hands. Her mouth and his precum made his cock slick with pleasure and her hands moved over him easily.

“Mmm, love it when you call me that.” She said, wiping her mouth. She moved to settle back in between his legs. “Fuck my mouth, Bucky. Pull my hair.” She begged, taking him in again.

“Jesus.” He breathed, grabbing her head gently and moving his hips, shoving his cock down her throat. She moaned in delight, bringing her hands to her mouth to work his shaft as her mouth worked his tip.

She pulled back, her hands still on his cock. “Harder, Buck. I want you to pull my hair hard.”

Bucky grabbed two fistfuls of hair, but worried he would hurt her, he squeezed the hair at the roots instead of pulling. That was enough to get her off since she cried out in pleasure and took him faster, sucking as she went.

He stopped her then, gently taking her shoulders and bringing her up to meet him. She smiled as he kissed her, laying her down and he came to hover over her once again.

“That was amazing, but I need to be inside you.” He said, nudging her legs apart.

She spread herself open, grabbing his cock and pumping a few more times. “Yes please, fill me.”

Bucky lined himself up to her entrance, teasing her by rubbing his tip along her folds. She writhed under him. “C’mon, Buck.” She begged.

He entered her slowly, her tight core barely stretching to allow his cock inside. She moaned at the feeling of fullness he gave her, but she grabbed his hips and coaxed him to enter her fully.

“I don’t wanna hurt ya.” He strained, her pussy throbbing around him. He pulled out and pushed back in again, slowly but further this time. He waited for her body to adjust to his size.

She moaned. “You feel incredible, stretching me. Mmm, you’re so big.” She said, reassuring him the pain was also mixed with small waves of pleasure.

He started slowly, feeling her wince at his size but after a few more thrusts, she began to relax and moaned in his ear. “Umph, yes. God, I feel every inch of you.”

“Is that good, doll? Is this how you want it?” He coaxed, gaining speed with each thrust.

“Fuck, you have no idea.” She cried, hands in his hair. “Is my pussy tight? Does it feel good around your cock?”

He growled at her words, blinded by his arousal. “Jesus Christ you’re better than a dream, doll. So hot, so wet. I could fuck you all night and bury my face in your sweet cunt.”

She toppled over the edge, coming so hard she screamed and clawed at his back as he rode out her clenching walls. A few more thrusts and Bucky pulled out, coming all over her stomach in a wave of his own pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, smut! I'm such a sucker for dirty talk. Would love to hear your thoughts!


	11. Kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead!

She woke to a quiet morning, the sun reflecting off the fresh snow outside and filling her room with a soft light. Her eyes blinked blearily at the fire which only glowed with soft embers. She stretched out her sore muscles, feeling the bed beside her and finding it empty.

The room was drastically warmer than last night. She dressed in a large black sweater that fell just below her ass, slipping on a clean black thong underneath. She slid her socks from the day before up her thighs and headed downstairs to look for Bucky and something to eat.

The smell of cinnamon and sweetness floated up the stairs as she descended, rounding into the kitchen to find Bucky in a black shirt and grey sweat pants, stirring a steaming pot on the stove.

He heard her enter and smiled as she approached him. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” She slurred, wrapping her arms around his waist. “The power’s back?” She buried her face in his chest for his scent and warmth, inhaling deeply as the smell of clean laundry and sex filled her.

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. “No, I diverted the power to the house to make you breakfast.” He pulled back to give her a quick peck on the lips. “I’ll switch it once the oatmeal is ready.”

The floor vent by their feet kicked on, warm air filling the room. “Ah, that explains why it’s so warm.” She said slowly, groggy from sleep. “Thank you. So unlike you to relinquish security for the sake of sustenance.” She said, dragging her feet to grab two bowls from the cupboard and handing them to him.

“We’re clear for a few hours. Figured the snow would be hell to get through.” He explained, giving the pot a final stir before dishing out the steaming oatmeal. “They’d have to dig us out before they could get to us.” He smiled, handing her a bowl.

They ate together on the couch, legs tangled under blankets and sleepy laughter.

“This is really tasty.” She said, finishing another helping of the spiced oats sweetened with sugar and a hint of cinnamon.

“Thanks. I don’t cook much, but this is easy.” He took one last bite and offered to take her bowl to the sink.

The shapely curve of his bottom moved smoothly as he walked away and began washing the dishes.

“Looking pretty good in those sweatpants.” She cooed, admiring him from the couch.

He smiled over to her as he lathered up a sponge, starting on the bowls. “You just sayin’ that cuz you hate doing dishes?”

She laughed. “That’s just about the sexiest thing a man can do, is the dishes.” She said, hopping up from her seat to find a towel and start on drying duty.

“Didn’t realize your standards were so low.” He teased, making quick work of the dishes from the day before. “Or you have a strange cleaning kink.”

Her eyes grew wide in surprise. “What do you know about kinks, Mr. Barnes? Indulging in some after-dark, online content since coming into the digital age?” She suggested, laughing.

He finished the last plate and turned off the water. He gestured for her to hand him the towel so he could dry everything faster. “We weren’t as straight-laced as you might think in my day.” He said mischievously.

She happily abandoned her job, drying her hands before handing him the towel and sitting up on the island facing him.

“Oh? And what would you do, pray tell.” She goaded, a sparkle in her eye.

“I’m more interested in what you would like to do.” He countered, moving on to dry the cutlery.

Her eyes narrowed at the obvious deflection, but she didn’t press him further. She thought for a moment. “Umm, well, hair pulling is always nice.”

“I remember.” He chuckled, stacking the clean plates next to the sink. He tossed the towel aside and came to stand in front of her. Her legs came up and wrapped around his hips, bringing him closer. “What else?” He asked.

Her hands came up to smooth over his chest, the taught muscles hard under her fingers. “Well… I like to be tied up.” She said a bit bashfully, wondering if admitting her desire would drive him away.

“I see.” He said in a low growl while bringing his hands to knead the supple softness of her hips. “I didn’t see you as someone who enjoyed forcefulness.”

“It’s not so much being forceful as feeling… wanted, I guess.” she said, bringing her hands to clasp behind his neck. “To feel at the mercy of someone, knowing they have to take their pleasure in you because you’re restricted in how you reciprocate. To show pleasure without touch, having someone just enjoy you, is very freeing.”

He hummed his approval as he drew closer. “Anything else?”

“I’m a simple woman with simple needs.” She said lowly and gave a small shrug. “I am willing to try something new if you’re into feet or bondage leather or something?”

He laughed at that, shaking his head. “My tastes are pretty tame. Though I do like what they’ve done with modern lingerie.” His hands were gently caressing her thighs, playing with the bit of skin exposed just above her socks.

“Explains your fascination with these.” She cooed, unhooking her legs from behind him and giving them a playful shake.

Bucky’s eyes clouded with lust. He moved to place his hands on the edge of the counter top, framing her legs. He bent down to place a gentle kiss on the skin of each thigh. “You’re gorgeous in these. I could eat you up.”

“Or eat me out.” She boldly said, a light giggle escaping her lips as his beard tickling her skin.

“Can I?” He asked as he straightened to read permission in her beautiful face.

His blue eyes were dark with his desire, suddenly serious. His gorgeous face was haloed by the sun and she was reminded, for the hundredth time that morning, that he was the most handsome man she’s ever seen.

She nodded, a small smile growing on her lips.

Bucky’s smile shined bright as he kissed her with a hungry eagerness. He cradled her head with his metal hand as his other fingers came between her legs, caressing the length of her core.

“Fuck.” He breathed, releasing her lips. “So wet already.” He marveled at the soaked fabric under his fingertips. He moved her panties aside and slicked his finger in her juices. “Jesus.” He huffed as he slowly slid one in.

She gasped into his mouth as he claimed her lips again, darting his tongue out to feel her mouth as his finger felt her walls.

“You’re so hot, soft. Like silk.” He said, bringing both hands to her hips to slide the fabric down her legs.

She slowly lowered her back onto the island, laying flat and glad for her sweater which kept the cold marble from her skin. Bucky grabbed her hips and slid her up so he could align her pussy with his face.

He bent over and pressed his tongue flat against her folds, moving up in a slow, agonizing tease. He moaned at her taste and the feeling of her softness in his mouth as his lips curled over her core. Slowly, his tongue circled her clit and he alternated between sucking and flicking the hardened nub.

His ministrations electrified her body. Her moans filled the room as she writhed on the marble, begging for more and simultaneously retreating from the overwhelming pleasure. She felt Bucky’s arms come up around her thighs to hold her in place as he brought her closer to her release.

“Bucky. God, that’s-” She gasped as his tongue pushed past her folds and explored inside. “Fuck, that’s good.”

“Mmm, I could eat you all damn day.” He growled, going back to her clit and swirling his tongue up and around her.

She was approaching her climax quickly, her body jerking at the sensations and overload of pleasure. Bucky held her down easily and brought his fingers back to move over her clit, rubbing gently.

“Yeah, come for me. You taste amazing. Yes baby, come.” He quickened his pace and when he heard her breath grow ragged and body tense, he brought his other hand down and buried two metal fingers inside her, pumping until her walls tightened around him and she cried out, lost in the throws of her release.

Bucky watched as she broke in his hands, relishing her moans and curses. His fingers met her bucking hips as he continued pounding her pussy until she came down, breath slowing, body stilling, and eyes coming down to meet his again.

She gave him a drowsy smile. “You really know what you’re doing.” She sighed, relaxing onto the counter.

“First time with these, actually.” He said, drawing his metal fingers out slowly but pushing them back in again. “Was worried I’d hurt ya.”

She softly moaned at the sensation, already building back up again. “If that’s pain, I don’t wanna know pleasure.” She whimpered as she felt the ridges that made up the plates in his fingers enter her again and again. “You’re the best sex toy.” She teased, coming up on her elbows to better see him.

He was watching his fingers enter her, marveling at the sight. His head cocked from one side to the other as he watched her take him in easily. “God, you’re amazing.” He said, placing his flesh hand flat on the counter and leaning above her.

“Mmm, can you feel me?” She asked.

He nodded. “In a way. It’s more to do with pressure but hell, woman. You’re glorious.”

“Oh Bucky.” She sighed, sitting up to meet his face. “I love your fingers, but please...” She kissed him gently, but the smell and taste of her cunt on his lips pushed her to devour his mouth. He slipped his fingers from her and took handfuls of the sides her sweater.

“What d’you want?” He grunted against her lips.

“You.”

“You have me, doll.” Bucky said, half-smiling. He wanted to tease her, to watch her fluster.

She cried out in frustration. “No, I want...” She whimpered again, hands flying to his pants.

“Want what?” He growled in her ear, enjoying her eagerness.

“Your cock.” She said, looking up at him while her fingers found the front drawstrings of his sweats.

“You want my cock?” He breathed, looking down at her, watching as her teeth bit her bottom lip in frustration as she struggled with his pants.

She looked up to him expectantly, nodding. “Mmyeah, I want it.”

“Where you do want it? In your mouth? You wanna take my cock in those pretty little lips?” He asked, keeping his steady gaze on her.

“No, not this time.” She shook her head, looking up longingly at him. “I want you inside me.” She finally loosened the knot in his pants and pushed them down, a smile of success shining on her face.

Bucky loved watching her unfold in front of him. Seeing her so desperate for him made him harder than he was before. He kept his hands on each side of her, deliberately avoiding her skin. “Yeah? You wanna feel me stretching you?”

“God, Bucky, yes.” She said, slipping down his boxers in one swift move. She took his huge, pulsing cock in her hands, stroking his length. “I want you to fill me up.”

“You want me to fuck you in your dripping pussy?” He hissed, losing control of his little game quickly.

“Yes, yes, yes.” She breathed, her desire gleaming in her eyes.

“Then beg, doll.”

“Umph, Bucky.” She whined, hand stroking his engorged member and the other grabbing his cheek to kiss him desperately. Her legs went to wrap around him, urging him to bring his hips closer to hers but he wouldn’t budge, keeping his hands braced on the counter.

“Tell me what you want.” He growled, the feeling of her hand already milking a few beads of precum from his tip.

“No, Buck, I- I...” She said frustrated, desperate to fill the emptiness he left in her.

“Tell me.” He whispered in her ear, his focus unbreaking.

“Ugh, you’re such an ass!” She cried out with a smile on her face. She swiped her thumb over his tip to spread the cum, making his shaft jump in her hands. His little game was frustrating but so arousing. She liked this, being played with, having what she wanted dangle in front of her and having to work to get it. “God, I want you, Buck.” She moaned, looking at his crystal blue eyes. “I want you to hold me down and shove your cock in me. I want you to fill me up with every inch of you, feel your huge tip hit deep inside me. Umph pound into me, Bucky. Please.”

He groaned and kissed her then, tongue pushing past her lips to greedily feel her mouth. He picked her up under her ass and felt her legs and arms wrap around him, carrying her to the couch. He laid her down roughly, throwing the blankets and pillows on the floor and pulling off his shirt.

She followed his lead and threw off her sweater, laying on the couch naked and wanting. He came to kneel between her legs, stroking his cock in his flesh hand and gently slapping her pussy with his achingly hard rod. He slowly coated himself with her slickness, both moaning at the feeling.

“Please, Bucky. Please.” She begged, bending her knees to open herself more to him.

“So beautiful when you beg.” He praised, squeezing her thigh. “Say it again.”

“Please! Come into me.” She would do anything for him, anything if it meant they could be joined together.

Bucky rubbed his tip to the center of her opening, cursing at the feeling of her hot velvet folds against him, only to hiss as he slowly entered her. She was swollen, hot, wet and open for him.

His thrusts quickened, his hips slamming into her. She cried out in her pleasure, his cock slicking in and out of her easily.

She was ascending to her climax fast and she grabbed onto his forearms for support. He slowed his pace, gently guiding her to place her hands above her head to lay on the plush armrest of the couch. He brought his metal hand up to clasp her wrists together, holding her in place while he brought his flesh hand down to rub her clit.

“How’s this?” He asked her, looking to her face for any sign of protest.

“Fuck, yes.” She breathed, testing the waters by going to move her hands only to feel Bucky’s grip tighten around her wrists and hold her firmer against the couch.

“You stay right there.” Bucky growled, picking up his pace once again and indulging in the way her pussy clamped around him. He watched as her breasts bounced with each thrust, hungrily taking his hand off her clit and feeling her ungodly softness in his hand. He pinched her nipple and heard her gasped, the sound fueling him. He worked one nipple with soft rubs and tight pinches and when he felt her walls tighten around him again as a sign of an incoming orgasm, he left one breast to torture the other, bringing his mouth down to suck her.

She came around him again, back arching as her cunt pulsed with her release. Bucky let go of her hands then, grabbing her hips and pounding into her ferociously until he felt himself becoming lost in his own pleasure.

 

 


	12. Plans

After a quick rinse of their sticky morning, she and Bucky descended into the basement for a workout in the expansive gym. Being stuck within the walls of the cabin had it’s advantages but they were both feeling restless. She tried to keep up with Bucky. After 2 straight hours of intense cardio and weights, she gave up, leaving him to finish his workout and went back upstairs to shower. Bucky agreed to leave the power on long enough for the water heater to do it’s duty and was grateful for the hot, if not quick, shower.

She was under some blankets on the couch half way through Little Women before Bucky emerged sweating, huffing and glorious. He got a cup from the cupboard and filled it up in the sink, downing 3 glasses before taking a 4th glass with him to look over her shoulder.

“Whatcha readin?” He asked happily and out of breath.

“Little Women. It’s a favorite during Christmas.” She looked up at him smiling, taking in the Adonis beside her. He seemed to be in such a good mood after his workout and looked particularly delicious drenched in sweat. “It’s almost infuriating that you can look even better than usual.” She teased, wrinkling her nose at him. “Even though you stink.”

He flashed his gorgeous smile, bending down to try and kiss her. “Oh you don’t like me sweaty?”

She squealed and backed away on the couch, laughing. “No, Buck! I already showered! You’ll get your stink all on me.”

“C’mon doll, you said you liked it.” He said, leaning in further to rub his body on her.

“I did not!” She laughed, playfully pushing his chest as she leaned away. “Now go shower before you get your man sweat all over these pillows!”

He laughed and grabbed her face, placing a huge wet kiss on her lips before running upstairs to get cleaned up.

She grimaced at the kiss but only playfully shouted at him as he ran away. “You’re the worst, Barnes!”

They passed the day in relative cheerfulness. Bucky finally getting FRIDAY back online after using up the last of the hot water. The computer connected to the system without a hitch and ran the routine perimeter and interior check, confirming the area clear from intruders.

They snacked on canned beans as they read their books, occasionally telling each other interesting events in their stories. When she woke from an impromptu nap on Bucky’s chest, she made a quick dinner of eggs and rice, singing all the while, before Bucky switched the power again to envelop them in darkness once more.

Bucky brought the computer and it’s various wires and chargers with him as they migrated to the bedroom. They were settling in for the night, Bucky on the side of the mattress closest to the roaring fire as she was cuddled next to him, face buried in his chest.

“You smell really good.” She said, inhaling deeply and appreciating his musk mixed with a slight sweetness.

“Thanks. I used your soap.”

She brought her head back and looked up at him accusingly. “You did?”

“I forgot mine.” He said shrugging innocently.

She rolled her eyes but went back to snuggling his chest. “Likely excuse. I think you just wanted to smell like me.”

He kissed her forehead. “I can think of a few parts of you I want to smell like.” His eyes were glimmering with mischievous lust. He rolled her over gently, coming up onto his hands to hover over her. “Get me some dessert after that dinner.”

She laughed at his words as she kissed him, hands roaming over his stubble. “If you want to. I mean, I don’t know if I taste good or not but-”

“Oh you certainly do.” Bucky growled, peppering kisses down her neck. He moved lower, pushing her sweater up from her hips when a beeping alert filled the room.

Bucky shot up at once, identifying the sound coming not from the computer, but from the forgotten phone he kept plugged into the backup charger. The caller ID read STEVE and he answered immediately.

“Steve.” Bucky answered in a quiet and short tone.

“We got him.” Steve said happily. “It’s over. We’ll send a chopper in to get you in the morning.”

Bucky hid his surprise well. “That was fast.”

“Thought you wanted to be out of there pronto?” Steve laughed.

“Yeah, no that’s great. Tony wants the Chameleon here?” Bucky asked, smiling back at her concerned face reassuringly.

“Mm-hmm. Says he’s planning to head out there next week. He’ll get it then.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow.” Bucky hung up before Steve could ask any more questions.

She had crawled over to sit next to him, hearing what Steve said over the phone. “They got him?”

Bucky nodded, his face solemn.

She threaded her arm through his, squeezing gently. “I thought you’d be happy?”

“I am, it’s just...” Bucky turned to look at her, knowing these moments spent with her were already starting to slip away. “I’m not so eager to get back.”  
She read the sadness on his face, heard it in his voice. Dammit, he could have held her heart in his hands and it would hurt less. She didn’t give much thought to what they would do when this was all over. Could they continue? Did she want him? They had become so close in such a short time, she wasn’t sure if she could handle him in her life. Even worse would be if this didn’t effect him at all. That he would move on and forget about her.

“Because of me?” She finally asked, deciding to put an end to the torment of uncertainty.

“Because of us.” His eyes bore into hers, meaning every word. He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers, taking in her intoxicating scent. “I don’t think I can let you get away.”

She smiled, releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She kissed him quickly but withdrew to wipe the tears from her face. “So we… you want to keep this… you and me?”

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. “Do you?” His eyes met hers again. “I mean, I’d be sad to see this pussy go.”

She threw her head back in a hearty laugh, relieved instantly from the tension. “Is that all you want from me, Mr. Barnes? My body?” She teased, wiping away the last trace of any tears.

“What I want is to take you to dinner.” He was light with his words but serious with his tone. “What do you think?”

“Like a date? Are we considering ourselves dating?”

“Do you want to be?” He brought both of his hands to rest on her hips, squaring his shoulders and looking straight into her eyes. “Tell me you never want to see me again and I’ll go. You won’t here a peep from me.” He said, bringing his hand up to caress her face. “But if you want...this…whatever it is, whatever it can be, I can try.”

“Bucky… I… I don’t know...” She looked away from him. “What if this is just cabin fever? What if we get back home and go back to hating each other?”

“C’mon doll-” He began, but she cut him off.

“This could just be lust. Lust doesn’t last, Buck. And I don’t know if I’m ready to enter into anything like that.”

“This is more than sex.” He responds simply.

She sighed. “I don’t know what I want.” She buried her face in her hands.

“I don’t either." He admitted. There were a lot of things to which he was unsure, but one thing he did know was that any day spent with you would not be a boring one. "But I know I want you.” 

She slowly looks up, meeting his eyes. How could she go back to her life after this? These last few days were incredible. Could they continue when they returned?

“Why don’t we...why not give it a shot? We can back off if it gets too intense.” Bucky had never needed to negotiate when it came to matters of the heart, but he was convinced he’d give anything to feel the way he feels when he’s with her.

She nodded, feeling comfortable with that idea. “Look how much you’ve improved since being stuck with me?” She said, softly teasing. “Haven’t seen your asshole side in a few hours.”

He laughed at that, grateful to see her coming around. “You’ll turn me into a gentleman before the week is out.”

“And we agree to take it slow?” She asked.

“As slow as you want.” He promised.

“But sex is still on the table.” She stated, matter-of-factly.

He barked a laugh. “Wouldn’t dream of denying you.”

“Okay. Dinner dates and sex. Sound good?” She said, jokingly offering a handshake to seal their agreement.

“Solid plan.” Bucky smiled, shaking her hand and happily entering into the best deal of his life.


	13. Mr. Grump

_LIVING ON A PRAYER!  
_ _TAKE MY HAND, WE’LL MAKE IT, I SWEAR!_  
_OOH OH! LIVING ON A PRAYER!_  
_LIVING ON A PRAYER!_

The bar erupted with cheers and applause as she took a bow and straightened, soaking in the praise. She returned the mic to the stand and stepped down from the small stage, dishing out high-fives and thumbs-up to the other patrons.

Bucky was watching her from a large round booth in the back of the bar. She was radiant. Strangers were complimenting her as she passed, men offering her drinks, women stopping her to talk about her shoes or clothes or hair. She smiled and waved them away, pointing towards him, and slowly making her way through the crowd to slide into his side.

“That was crazy!” She squealed before grabbing at her glass of water. “Bon Jovi is always a crowd favorite.”

Bucky gave her a tight smile but said nothing, drinking from his beer. He had been silent for most of the evening and felt out of his element. It had been two weeks since he saw her and he was festering over how well she got along with a particular table of well dressed businessmen.

She was gulping down some water before turning to him and flashing her brightest smile. “You sure you don’t want to put in a song? We can do some jazz!” She coaxed.

“Why don’t you ask one of those guys? I’m sure they’d be more than willing.” He said sourly.

Confusion formed on her face. “Who?”

“That guy has been looking at your tits all night.” He spat, turning to eye her tight, maroon mesh dress with solid panels covering her breasts and hips. “Couldn’t have left anything to the imagination?”

Her jaw dropped in offense. “I wore this for you, asshole.”

“You just like parading yourself around.” He accused, looking away from her and taking another sip of his drink.

She crossed her arms and thought she might as well leave. He hadn’t spoken more than a dozen words to her all night, obviously hating her choice to bring him to her favorite karaoke bar. She figured not seeing each other for so long would stir a bit of excitement but he had reverted back to the same dickhole Bucky he was before.  
  
“What is wrong with you?” She snapped, turning to face him. “What happened to the ‘I can’t let you go’ and ‘I want you’ Bucky?”

“He didn’t have to deal with you flirting with everyone in the room.”

“God, you are so jealous!” She huffed, shaking her head. “If you just got your head out of your ass, you’d see the only man I’m trying to flirt with is you!”

He looked at her then, unsure if she meant what she said.

She sighed again. “I thought you’d tell me about how you’ve been since leaving the cabin. I hoped you’d think this dress was sexy, we’d have a quick meal and you’d take me back to your place and fuck me senseless. Instead you barely respond to my questions, leave me talking the whole night and act like this when I go up to sing!” She threw up her hands exasperated. “There’s only so much a girl can do on a date, Barnes!”

Bucky considered this. He didn’t notice he wasn’t talking tonight. He had fallen back into the comforts of living and working alone. His days didn’t require much conversation, especially since everyone was still avoiding him when he was filing reports or showed up at SHIELD.

“Those guys have been eyeing you since we got here.” He grumbled, nodding to the table of men.

“Well all the ladies have been eyeing you since we got here, me included.” She countered. “Even with all these guys, all I see is you, Buck.”

His eyes roamed over her face, searching for her sincerity and finding it glowing in her features.

“Sorry, doll.” He began. “I don’t talk much with… I haven’t really...”

“Hey, it’s okay. I get it.” She said, giving his thigh a gentle squeeze under the table. “I’ve worked with you for weeks, Buck. I know you never go out. It takes time to adjust.”

He smiled at her warm understanding, grateful that he was here with someone who knew him, instead of the horrors of a first date with a stranger.

“You really do look stunning.” He finally said in her ear, not wanting to shout over the music.

There he is. There’s the Bucky she knew. “Why thank you for saying so. I was beginning to doubt it’s sex appeal.” She winked before taking another drink.

“How can you doubt it when everyone is drooling over you?”

“Really? I didn’t notice.” She said, eyes shining.

“You’re just oblivious. Look around.” He gestured to the room.

“I only see you.” She smiled, grabbing his face and kissing him.

If Bucky wasn’t so oblivious to the women beside him all night, he would have noticed she never took her eyes off him. If he wasn’t so busy scanning the room, he would have noticed her scanning his face, taking in every handsome feature and marveling in his light stubble, blue eyes, and concerned brow. He was too preoccupied with the possibility of other men sweeping her off her feet to notice she was completely enthralled with the man she was already with.

She broke away from the kiss, hand still caressing his cheek as she brought her lips to his ear. “If you don’t want to talk here, we can go back to my place and-”

“Look what we have here!” Came a booming voice approaching the table. Sam playfully sat down and scooted next to her as Steve waved to the pair. “Tinman’s on a date!”

“Hi Sam!” She said in her surprise, giving him a side hug and a peck on the cheek while waving at Steve. “What are you two doing here?”

“Karaoke night, baby!” Sam hollered as he brought her in for a hug, punching Bucky on the shoulder playfully. “You up next, Barnes?”

“Fuck off, Wilson.” Bucky withdrew his arm as she was pulled away. He tried to mask his annoyance by sipping his beer and turning his glare towards Steve.

“How ya doin’, Buck?” Steve asked as he sat in the booth with a beer in his hand and sliding in next to Bucky.

“Fine.” Bucky answered, drinking again and not looking at him, his annoyance growing.

She noticed the tension between the two right away, but wanting to keep the mood light, she tried to distract them. “Oh I love this song!” She exclaimed as an upbeat pop song with flow came over the speakers. “Let’s dance!” She tried to coax the table to follow, pushing Sam to stand as she did the same.

“You two go ahead.” Steve waved at them. “I need to talk to Bucky.”

She looked at Bucky with a worried expression. “You good, Buck?” She asked him but before he could answer, Sam hooked his elbow over her neck and dragged her to the dance floor. “They’re fine!” He laughed. She looked over her shoulder at them but Bucky waved for her to go, turning to Steve.

“What is so important?” Bucky spat.

“You’re avoiding me.” Steve was measured and calm but concern was still laced in his words.

“I’ve been busy.” Bucky said as he faced forward, watching her laugh with Sam on the dance floor and taking another drink.

“You haven’t talked to me about her.” Steve pressed, knowing Bucky was avoiding him for this very reason.

Bucky took a moment before answering. “Not much to say. This is the first time we’ve been out.”

“Yeah but she’s told me about you two.”  
  
_Of course she did._

Bucky could feel the concern emanating from his friend. He knew exactly what Steve was gonna say and he didn’t want to hear it. Bucky decided to take the plunge, avoiding it for long enough. “What do you want me to say, Steve? That I’ll leave her alone? That I know I’m not good for her?” Bucky knew he couldn’t hide the truth from Steve. He wasn’t good enough for her, but admitting this to Steve would be admitting it to himself, and he wanted to steal a few more moments with her before reality set in.

“No, I just wanted to tell you I think she’s very good for you.” He clapped him on the back. “Congratulations. You deserve to be happy.” Steve said with a genuine smile. “And I won’t say I told you so.” Steve smiled as he withdrew his hand, taking a swig.

They sat without a word for a while as the karaoke blared on before Bucky turned to Steve. “She’s incredible.”

Steve nodded. “I know.” He smiled, turning towards his friend. “You make her happy too, you know.”

Bucky scoffed. “I haven’t seen her since the cabin. She doesn’t know what makes her happy.”

“Don’t write yourself off, Buck. She’s sharp. Has a lot figured out.” Steve said.

Bucky looked back to him seriously. “She terrifies me.” He took another drink. “It’s so strong with her. These...feelings.”

“Good. I hope she scares you. Love is scary.” Steve chuckled.

“Hey now, no one said anything about lo-”

“What are you two talking about?” She said playfully as she slid into her spot next to Bucky for her water. “Sam is killing it over there.” She nodded to Sam who was now dancing with an attractive woman.

“Bird-brain has a mating dance.” Bucky chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist. The affectionate hold was a departure from his previous attitude and she was happy about the change. She snuggled closer.

“How’s working with Pepper?” Steve asked her, pretending not to see Bucky soften as she leaned into his muscled chest.

“She’s amazing. Surprisingly funny.” She smiled before taking a drink.

“She needs a sense of humor to deal with Tony.” Steve chuckled.

“Amen.” She agreed, cheering her water glass against Steve’s and Bucky’s beers.

With one final gulp, Bucky finished his drink. “Time to call it a night.” He looked over to her, flashing a suggestive smirk on his face.

Steve was surprised. “Already?”

“Yeah, gotta catch up on stuff I’ve neglected tonight.” He told Steve while giving her a quick squeeze before following her out of the bench.

“Don’t let anything scare ya. Could be good for ya.” Steve said, standing as well and hugging Bucky before giving her a firm embrace.

“Night, Steve.” She said, hugging him back. “See you at work tomorrow.”

“Bye, beautiful.” Steve said. “I’ll get Pepper those files first thing before the meeting.”

She turned to yell across the dance floor. “Bye Sam!”

Sam waved but Bucky took her hand and dragged her out of the bar before Sam roped them into doing shots or extending the night longer than it already was.

“Let’s get back to my place.” Bucky said, holding her coat as she slipped in her arms.

“Finally.” She teased. “I’ve been waiting all night.”

Bucky chuckled. “Forgive me. I’ll make up for it.”

She laughed. “I won’t make it easy. You’ll be spending all night making it up to me.”

He grinned. “Can’t wait.” Bucky opened the door to the snow covered streets of Manhattan and led her into the night.


	14. Payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best smut OMG...

Bucky closed the door of his apartment and pinned her up against it. His lips devoured her own, pulling soft, delicious moans from deep within her.

“You’re killing me.” He breathed as he kissed down her jaw to nip at her neck. “Fuck, you smell good.”

“Mmm I’ve been wet all night sitting next to you.” She moaned as she slipped off her coat, letting it fall to the floor. “You’re hot when you’re pissed.”

Bucky turned his head to laugh, a hearty sound, and came back to press his lips to her ear. “You’ve been teasing me in this.” His hands roamed over her hips, feeling the softness of her dress. His metal hand reached down to the hem but when he pulled it up, the thin netting ripped up to her waist, exposing her legs and deep red lace thong.

They both looked down surprised, Bucky’s eyes wide. “Shit, doll I'm sorry...” He went to withdraw from her, stepping back with shame on his face when she grabbed both of his hands and brought them to the scoop neck of her collar.

“Rip it.” She said, eyes boring into his and shining intensely. She knew he was wary about his arm but she needed him to know she wanted all of him, even the parts he deemed shameful. He looked a bit alarmed, but when she didn’t move to take his hands away, he slowly grabbed the fabric in his fingers.

“You sure?” He was mentally kicking himself for the blunder, afraid he ruined the mood. He watched as her beautiful face, clouded with lust and wanting, nodded slowly. By some miracle, he didn’t scare her away. Not only was she fine with the mistake, she seemed to be excited by it. Bucky stepped closer, a knowing smile hinting on his lips. “You want this.” He accused.

She nodded, a little more desperately.

“You want it rough.”

She nodded again, whimpering.

“Answer me, doll.” He growled.

“Yes, Bucky. I want it.” She moaned, rubbing her core against his thigh which was so perfectly placed between her legs.

Bucky brought his lips to her ear, his whispers sending shivers down her body. “Tell me what you want.”

She was desperate, whimpering as she tried to catch her breath in her arousal. She was happy to play his torturous, teasing game. “I want you to rip off this dress and throw me on your bed. Punish me for flirting with those guys. Mmm I was so mad you took so long to ask me out, I took my frustrations out on you and wanted to make you jealous.”

“I knew you were doing that on purpose.” He slammed his lips onto hers, kissing her hungrily and moving to whisper in her other ear. “You dirty, bad girl.”

“I know I’ve been bad.” She moaned, fully grinding on his hard thigh. “It just felt like you forgot about me.”

“How could I?” He pulled back to look her in the eyes. “I jerked off to you every night I couldn’t see you. I was working, doll.”

“I know. I was still mad.” A look of sadness flickered in her eyes until she looked back up to him. “Now’s the perfect time to punish me.” She playfully winked.

Bucky smiled. “Oh I intend to.” He ripped the entire dress from collar to hem, pulling it to pieces and tossing the fabric onto the floor. She gasped as the cold air hit her exposed breasts, causing her nipples to instantly harden. Bucky took a moment to awe at her beauty before bending down and taking one in hand and bringing his mouth to the other. He licked and pinched, pulling filthy moans from her and watching as she rubbed her legs together for some kind of release. He didn’t give it to her, instead picking her up and walking her over to his bed, tossing her onto the gray comforter.

She yelped a laugh as she landed on the soft bed, watching as he shed himself of his coat, shoes and clothes. He stood in front of her covered only by his tight black boxer briefs, drinking in the sight of her in his bed.

“Now, let’s talk business.” He said as he crawled over her, his hands on either side of her head. “You were trying to make me jealous.”

“Mm-hmm.” She nodded while biting her lip.

“You were swaying this ass...” His hand came down to hook her leg around his hip, grabbing her supple bottom. “in front of those hungry wolves just for me to watch?”

“Mmyeah.” She moaned, her hands reaching up to caress his chest.

“You lied. You were flirting with them.” He growled, his voice a deep rumble.

She nodded again. “Only to get your attention.”

He was serious, but a small smile threatened to give him away. “Well I don’t like that, doll.” He slapped her soft, plump cheek.

She moaned.

“If we’re doing this, you and me...” He spanked her again. “You’re mine.”

“Umph, Bucky...” The possession in his voice was going straight to her core. She craned her neck up to kiss him, but he pulled back.

“I’m the only one...” He brought his flesh hand up to caress her face, his thumb petting her bottom lip. “… who get to flirt with you.”

A strained, desperate cry bubbled from her throat.

“I’m the only one who gets to kiss you.” He gently grabbed her chin and gave her a single kiss, going back to stroking her lip with his thumb. His eyes went back to hers, drilling in his next words.

“I’m the only one who gets to fuck you. Understand?”

She nodded, turning her head to take his thumb into her mouth. She sucked gently, running her tongue over the pad of his finger, her mouth hot, wet and desperate with need.

Bucky groaned at the feeling. He watched her pretty lips wrap around his thumb, giving him a few ideas. His voice was soft now, laced with desire. “Understand?”

Her mouth released him, tongue coming out to lick her lips. “Yes Bucky.”

“Good girl.” Bucky stood up, leaning his shins against the bed. “On your knees.”

She hopped up, crawling to the edge of the bed on all fours to face him. Bucky dropped his boxers, his huge, pulsing cock springing from the confines.

She didn’t need any more prompting than that. She reached to grab his base but Bucky thrust his hips back, bringing his cock out of reach.

“No hands.” He ordered. “You’ll pay with your mouth.”

She smiled but feigned annoyance. “Ugh, you’re such a dick.”

“You like it.” He rumbled, coming back to line himself with her lips.

“I do.” She smiled up at him, opened her mouth and took him in. She kept both hands on the bed as she used her knees to support her. In this position, she was at his mercy. How much she would take would be how much he gave her, and the feeling was exhilarating.

He started with his tip just past her lips, rocking his hips in small motions to feel her wrapped around him. She tried to suck him down, but not getting much purchase on the rock hard member made it difficult. She opened wider to get more of his shaft in her mouth but he pulled back, leaving her empty.

“No.” He said, taking himself in hand to keep himself aligned. “You’ll get what I give you.”

“Bucky...” She whined but seeing his eyes shadowed with such dark lust made her practically come in her panties. She settled back, opening her mouth and waited.

He guided his cock back onto her tongue, working his way to push a little deeper with each thrust. She closed her lips around him, loving his taste and the heaviness. “Tighter.” He commanded.

She hollowed her cheeks enthusiastically, sucking as he hit the back of her throat. God, she loved how he could fill her, moaning as his huge head slid into her throat again and again.

She felt like heaven, his precum slicking with her wet mouth to coat his cock. He grabbed her hair with his flesh hand, slowly quickening his pace.

She reached up to grab his metal wrist, placing it on the other side of her head. She prompted him to pull her hair, but he hesitated.

“Don’t wanna…” He hissed as her tongue flattened against the underside of his cock. “Don’t wanna hurt ya.” He threaded his metal fingers through her luscious locks but didn’t pull.

She pulled back, leaving his tip with a tight pop. “It’s okay. You won’t hurt me.” She cooed, nuzzling into his hands. “I like it.”

He gently massaged her scalp with both hands, slowly taking two fistfuls. “Like this?” He watched as her eyes closed in pleasure.

“Mmm, more.” She said, dipping her head down to work him back into her mouth.

He gave her a gentle pull as he thrust into her mouth again. “How’s that?”

She moaned loudly, the sound muffled around his cock. She pulled back again with a gasp. “Yes, just like that. Mmm fuck my face, Bucky.” She looked up at him as she took him in again, eyes glistening with arousal.

He used her hair to firmly hold her head as he kept thrusting, finding a delicious rhythm. He loved the sight of her taking him in so well, her head angling from one side to the other to take as much of him as possible.

She was watching him adoringly, loving the pleasure on his face as he looked down at her, his soft hair coming down to frame his face and tickle his jaw. His moans were gruff and muffled, but with each thrust, each breath, she became wetter and wetter. She ached to have him between her legs but couldn’t pull herself away from the perfection that was Bucky taking his pleasure in her.

“You’re so good, baby.” He praised, pulling her hair a little harder as his flesh hand came to rub her back. “Taking me so good.”

She moaned in response, loving his words. When he straightened to look at her, she winked.

“Fuck, you dirty girl. You love this, don’t you?” He continued to thrust.

“Mm-hmm.” She nodded as much as she could, moaning her agreement.

“Love me fucking your pretty mouth?”

“Mmm.” She moaned, meeting his thrusts with a bob of her head, taking him in even deeper.

“You look so beautiful. My gorgeous gal.” He slowed his thrusts now, working the length of his cock in and out of her mouth to give her time to breathe. “Mine.” He let go of her hair, massaging her scalp.

As he rocked his hips back, she let him fall from her mouth, taking a break from the sucking. “Mmm, is that good?” She huffed, her lips and chin wet from the act.

“Hell yes.” He growled, petting her face and wiping her chin gently with the back of his hand.

She smiled. “I love how you feel in my mouth, in my throat.”

“You want more, baby?” He moved the few pieces of hair out of her face, gathering the front parts in a fist on the top of her head.

“Mmyeah.” She nodded with a soft whine, wanting to sound desperate. She wanted him to take her any way he chose.

“You still comfortable?” He moved in closer, gently bringing her face up to his. Her hands came to rest against his chest, stretching her wrists and moving the weight from each knee, shaking them out.

“I’m good.” She stretched her neck. “I wanna keep going.”

Bucky kissed her, giving her a little break. Not wanting to tire her out, Bucky gave her the option to suck him off while he laid on the bed.

“No, I want you in charge.” She smiled, moving to kneel on a pillow he placed on the floor but keeping her hands behind her back. Bucky had an idea. He looked around the room and after rummaging through a few drawers, he produced a thin black necktie. He tied her wrists together behind her back and after making sure it was secure but not too tight, came back around to face her.

“This what you want?” He asked, stroking her hair again.

Her dazzling smile blinded him. “Oh yes.”

“Such a good girl.” He praised as he caressed her cheek.

“I thought I was bad and supposed to be punished?” She raised an eyebrow playfully.

Bucky pretended to be serious. “Right. Naughty girl. Very bad.” He took his cock back into his hand, stroking himself. She laughed at his serious tone but sat patiently, expected him to guide his strained rod into her mouth. “You want it?” He asked as he continued to stroke.

“Yes Bucky. Fuck yes.” She breathed, already growing impatient.

He didn’t move but continued to stroke himself. “Well you can’t. Bad girls don’t get what they want.” His metal hand came to her chin, bringing her eyes up to look at him. “Did you want those guys at the bar to do this to you?”

She shook her head. “No, I-”

“Did you want their dicks in your mouth?” He interrupted, gritting his words through his teeth.

“No.” She responded again, desperation in her voice. They were already in the middle of things, why was he doing this?

“What did you want?” He asked, stilling his strokes and watching her, searching for the answer he wanted to hear.

“Only you.” She whimpered, understanding.

“That’s right, doll. Did you want me?” He knelt down now, running his fingers through her hair and keeping it away from her face.

“Yes.”

“Did you think of me?”

“All the time.”

“When?”

She moaned. “At breakfast. Whenever I was alone. When I was in the shower. When I’d...” She looked away from him, suddenly becoming bashful.

“When you’d what?” His voice was gentle.

“...When...when I’d touch myself.”

That was what he wanted to hear. He claimed her mouth with hot, passionate kisses as he devoured her.

“Me too, doll.” He stood then, lining his cock up to her lips. “I thought of you just like this.” He rubbed his tip on her lips, sliding it side to side. “On your knees, so beautiful. Taking my cock, wanting it. Begging for it.”

She cried out in frustration. “Bucky!” She leaned forward to take him in, only to have him pull back again. She huffed. “Please, Buck. Please. I can’t get you out of my head. I think about you all the time, all the things we didn’t get to do. I thought about riding you, how you smell, how it feels when you come all over me.”

He gave the side of her mouth a gentle slap with his cock. “This?”

She closed her eyes, leaning into the feeling, loving the little slapping sound it made. “Yes, all the time. I thought about you wanting to tie me up, wanting to shove your cock in my mouth. Mmm, slapping my face with the weight of you. God Buck, the things I want you to do to me...”

“Tell me.” He said, gently tapping her face with his member.

“I want you to make love to me. Slow, gentle. We could go for hours. And I want you in the shower. If we could, I’d want it rough, Buck. So rough with you pounding into me, feeling your metal arm squeezing me as you came.”

“You like my arm, huh?” He smirked, a bit surprised. “I thought it scared you.”

“You could never scare me.” She smiled, kissing his tip. “Please, Buck. No more teasing.” She opened her mouth and he let her lips wrap around him. He adjusted his stance so she could take him easily, her head slowly bobbing back and forth.

He grunted at the new angle, hitting the back of her throat much easier than before. “Fuck.”  
  
She watched him, eyes never leaving his face. She wanted to see every spark of pleasure she pulled from him. She moved faster which prompted him to grab her hair again and begin thrusting into her mouth.

She moaned her approval, crying out again when he pulled her hair a bit rougher than before as he was thrusting. He stilled her head, pushing all the way to her throat, her lips barely reaching his base. She reveled in the feeling of him filling her mouth, rubbing the underside of his cock with her tongue again and causing him to hiss at the pleasure.

He pulled out suddenly, grabbing her shoulders and bringing her to her feet. “That’s enough.”

“Please Buck, I want more.” She whined as he turned her around, loosening her restraints.

“No doll, enough. I want your pussy.” He brought her hands in front of her and tied them again. He had her situate herself in the center of the bed, drawing her hands above her to bring the remaining length of the necktie around the dark wooden slats in his headboard. He made sure she was at a comfortable level and sat back, admiring her. “Hell, you look happy just like that.”

“Mm, I am.” She smiled, rubbing her thighs together, still having no release from the tension that’s been building at her center. “Sure you don’t want to straddle my face and fuck my mouth some more?”

“No, you’re being punished.”

“Does it still count as punishment if I’m getting off on you doing everything you want to me?” She smirked.

He smiled and leaned up to kiss her. “No, but a man can only do his best.”

He hooked his fingers in her lace thong to drag it down her legs. He saw she soaked through them, her sweet, glistening juices had been dripping down her thighs. “Jesus Christ. Doll!” His head snapped up to her, amazed she ignored her own needs for so long. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was having too much fun.” She smiled, opening her legs wider for him. “Figured you’d get down there eventually.”

“Holy hell...” He said, coming back down to watch as he coated his warm fingers easily. “I most definitely will.”

He stroked her swollen, wanting folds only three times before she came, her anticipation for the whole evening pushing her over the edge quickly and violently. She screamed his name, thrashed under him and rode his hand as she tumbled into the abyss.

“That’s it baby. Damn, you’re breathtaking.” He cooed as he watched her unfold. “That’s my girl.”

“Mm, Bucky.” She sighed, coming back to her senses. “See what you do to me?”

“Yes doll.” He came up onto his knees, growing impatient quickly.

“Only you can do that.” She said as he slapped her cunt with his achingly hard shaft.  
  
“Only I get to have you.” He growled as he coated himself in her pool of wetness.

“Myeah, Buck. Only you.” She wanted to grab him, kiss him, show him he was the man she wanted, but she could only pull on the restraints.

“And you’re the only one for me.” He moaned as he pushed past her folds, burying his length inside her hot, dripping warmth. He felt her walls tighten right away, pulsating around him and she came again. She saw stars dance behind her eyelids at the feeling of finally being filled, her body open and achingly wanting. She clenched around him and he began to move, riding out her orgasm, pushing past her ever-tightening walls to give her all the pleasure she deserved.

His flesh hand came to rub at her clit and before she came down from her second orgasm, she came again, his assault on her senses unrelenting. She cried out, clamped her legs around his hips and tugged on the restraints, desperate to grasp at anything that was reality. She tumbled, the intense pleasure releasing in her core, blinding her to everything that wasn’t the man between her legs.

He slowed his thrusts as she arched back onto the bed, her muscles relaxing. Her eyes were hooded with lust and she smiled up at him. “How did you do that?” She breathed, coaxing him to begin moving inside her once more.

“That was all you, sweetheart.” He marveled, kissing her hair. “That’s gotta be some kind of record.”

She chuckled. “Or you’re just hot as hell.”

“You feel amazing.” He said, pulling his length out slowly and slamming back into her, causing her to cry out in delight.

“Man, I’ve got it bad.” She squealed again. “For you.”

“Yeah? Can’t get enough?” He slammed into her again.

“Umph, never. Fuck me all night.”

“Careful with that. I really can go all night if you want.” He smirked, coming down to place a wet kiss on her lips.

She moaned into his mouth. “Perks of being a super solider?”

He smiled but shook his head. “I was like this even before.” He earned another moan from her lips with his sharp thrusts. “I’ll come more than once.”

She laughed. “So I was doing you a disservice before, only making you come one single time.”

“Naw doll, you’re perfect.” He ground his hips, burying himself to the hilt.

“Fuck!” She cried out, loving the pleasure of him deep inside her. “I want you to come. I want to see my pussy making you come.” She moaned.

Her words made him ache even more than he was before. “Yeah? Want me to come all over your pretty skin?” His thrusts quickened.

She nodded. “You like my pussy?”

He threw his head back in his pleasure. “God, you have no idea.”

“Mmm, you like how it feels? How wet I always am for you?”

“Fucking love it, doll.”

“I’m yours, Bucky. All yours.”

Bucky stilled with one last thrust and quickly pulled out, coming all over her stomach and breasts. He finished himself off with a few strokes as she watched, loving the feeling of his hot seed on her.

He left her tied there, running to the bathroom to grab a rag he warmed under some hot water. He came back to clean her up, taking his time and enjoying the process.

She smiled. “Having fun?”

“You’re beautiful.” He came up and untied her from the headboard. “Royally fucked is a good look on you.”

She laughed as she untangled her wrists, giving them a soft rub and shaking them out. “I’ll add that to my resume.”

He went to grab them drinks, some water and beers, as she cleaned up in the bathroom. She came back to find him sprawled out in bed, the drinks waiting for her on his bedside table. She grabbed some water and sat next to him, gently caressing his chest.

He looked over to her, his hand coming down to stroke her back. “How are you feeling?” He asked with a soft smile.

“Ready for round two, soon, I think.” She smiled brightly, placing the water back on the nightstand and curling up beside him.

“Oh really? Still a little frisky?” He smiled, letting her rest her head on his right arm.

“You’re fun to play with.” She smiled up at him.

He rolled over and kissed her, soft and gentle. “You don’t have to.” He said in earnest.

“Bored of me already?” She quipped, wrapping her free arm around him.

“No way. Just don’t want you to feel you need to keep up with me.” He nudged her nose with his. “You can rest and we can go at it again in the morning.”

She shook her head. “I’m sure I can get at least one more orgasm from you.” She teased.  


He hummed is agreement. “You’d look amazing riding me.”

“And you’d feel amazing making love to me.”

He smiled and rolled her onto her back. “Well let’s get started.”


	15. Slow

Bucky gently rolled her onto her back, placing sweet, closed-mouth kisses to her soft, cool lips. He settled between her legs and took his time feeling her soft body beneath him. He gently rolled his hips against her core, already achingly hard and slicking his shaft easily with her juices.

“Wet already?” He whispered, softly nuzzling her nose with his.

“Never stopped.” She sighed in return, hands cupping his face to stare into his piercing blue eyes.

He smiled, immensely proud that she was so responsive to his touch, his words. He kissed her again but this time, his lips slowly devoured her and he took every second to savor her taste. He nestled her neck above his metal forearm and gently ran his other fingers through her hair.

The tantalizing prickling on her scalp from his nails made her shudder with delight. She pressed her hips up into his hardness, wanting to bring the friction from her folds to her clit. She sighed his name into his mouth.

“Yes, baby?” He whispered.

“Mmm, Bucky...” She sighed again, relishing his languid attention on her body. His hand ghosted down to palm her supple breast and tweaking her nipple, gently rolling it between his fingers. She smiled. “That feels amazing.”

He hummed his approval of her response and slid his arm from beneath her head to bend down and take a nipple into his mouth. He spent an achingly long time worshiping her breasts, kissing and nipping at the sensitive buds until she was writhing beneath him, her hips spreading her slickness onto his abs. He was also digging his cock into the bed, her whimpers and moans pushing him closer to his release until he couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Fuck, doll.” He growled, coming back up to watch her face as he slipped his warm finger into her folds, groaning at her heat and wetness. Her eyes went wide at the feeling of being filled, and she caressed his cheek and smiled.

“Yes, Buck. Just what I needed.” She released a breathy moan, rocking her hips to meet his hand.

“Just this?” He pulled his finger out slowly, twisting it as he pushed back in and taking every second he could to torture her.

“No, no, no.” She shook her head with lust in her eyes and a playful grin. “Y-your cock. In me.” She sat up to reach for his hardness, giving him a few pumps before he withdrew his fingers from her core and grabbed her hand around him, stilling her. He inched closer on his knees, lining himself up with her slick folds and watching as his hand covered hers, together, both guiding him to sink into open, wanting pussy.

He hissed at the feeling, coming back over her and burying his forearms beneath her neck and holding her tight. He watcher her eyes squeeze shut in pleasure as he began to gently rock in and out of her.

“Doll.” He whispered, kissing her temple to coax her to look at him. When she didn’t open her eyes, he kissed her lips. “Baby, look at me.”

He felt so hot, so strong, she was overcome by his closeness and smell. He was stretching her in the most delicious way and brought her beyond the feeling of pleasure. She loved how slow he was going with her, and wanted to savor every moment he was above her, inside her. At his words, her eyes shot open, unaware of being closed in the first place. She saw lust filled eyes watching her, a small smile creeping over his lips as his breath fanned over her face. “There she is.” He teased, watching her own expression change from overwhelming pleasure to an appreciation of him in the moment.

She ran her fingers through his hair. “You’re beautiful. You know that?” She breathed, running her nails through the dark shadow of his beard.

He chuckled, his breath starting to become ragged. “That’s my line.”

“Well it’s true-” She gasped as his slow thrust pushed all the way inside her, stilling as he buried himself completely. “Fuck.” She breathed, clutching desperately at his shoulders at the feeling of being overfilled, stretched from deep inside.

He groaned as her heat tightened around him, almost making him come right then and there. He stilled to regain his composure. After nipping at her jaw and soothing her cries with a searing kiss, he kissed down her jaw to bring his lips to her ear.

“I could listen to you all night.” He whispered, slowly moving his hips again. “Love your little sounds. So beautiful.”

“Oh Buck, you’re incredible.” She moaned, unable to do much more than cling to his chest and wrap her legs around his hips as he began to drill into her. “I love hearing you.”

He groaned in her ear. “Yeah? My baby wants some dirty words?” Right as he grunted out his question, he felt her walls tighten.

She moaned. “Yes, fuck yes. Tell me what you want, Bucky.” She was breathless from the unrelenting snap of his hips and sounded so, fucking, good.

“I want you, doll. In every way.” He slowed, pulling almost all the way out and slowly sheathing himself inch by glorious inch. “I want to feel you come around my cock. Fuck you so slowly you beg me to pound you.” He pulled out again, slowly pushing in again. Again. Again. “I wanna see your tits bounce as you ride me.” He slipped his flesh arm from under her neck and brought his thumb to her clit. “I wanna see you come.”

She crashed over the edge, crying his name as her walls squeezed him, the pleasure made only better by his whispers in her ear. “That’s it, my gorgeous gal. Yes, baby, keep coming.”

And she did. She writhed for what felt like an eternity, a complete mess beneath him. He continued to thrust through her orgasm and coming himself, pulling out to spray her stomach and chest with his come.

She was still lost in her pleasure and moaned at the loss of him. He didn’t miss a beat though, bringing his metal hand to his cock, milking himself as his flesh hand returned to her clit and rubbed furiously, taking her orgasm to a vivid and sharp finish.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I always like hearing what you think. There's no way I'm the only one who unabashedly loves Bucky and wants some steamy smut with him, right?


End file.
